One For All and All For One
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Margaret Rose is the adopted sister of Jack Kelly with a blurry past. The streets were all she knew, The strike of 1899 might just change her life... But it could also destroy it. David/OC
1. Chapter 1

Margaret was up early again, she was always up before the other newsies. Jack laughed at her for it but she liked the quiet right before everyone got up. As she was skillfully stuffing her hair inside her cap Kloppman, the owner, came into the bunkroom, sighing when he found the boys still in bed.

"Up early again Ms. Maggie?" He chucked, Margaret hid her grimace, she hated being called Maggie. Her name was Margaret Rose, she didn't have a last name... not one that she knew of anyway. Either call her Margaret or call her nothing, only Jack got away with calling her Margaret Rose. Kloppman chuckled before turning to the rest of the newsies; he was a nice old man who let her stay in the lodging house, despite the fact that she was a girl.

"Boots! Skittery! Skittery! Skittery!" He yelled shaking Skittery

"Wha..I didn't do it!" Cried the groggy boy, Margaret giggled

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" Demanded Kloppman.

"Will you get up? When you get up, it's time to get up! Snitch! Get up! Get up! Everybody's sleeping. They sleep their lives away these kids! The presses are rolling! Sell the papers, sell the papers! Come on, come on. You dreaming about selling papers?" Kloppman said shaking Jack.

"Mmmmmm? What's the matta with you?" Jack groaned

"What's the matter with me?" Kloppman cried

"What's the matta with you? Wanna..go..back..to.."

"Come on!" Kloppman said giving Jack a shove

"Get away from me, you're mad!" Jack cried

"Ha, ha. Get up boy!" Kloppman laughed

"Come on. Alright! Carry the banner! Sell the papers!" Kloppman shouted. Meanwhile, Racetrack looked around for his cigar, noticing that Snipeshooter had it.

"That's my cigar!" Racetrack cried

"You'll steal anudder!" Said Snipeshooter

"Hey bummers, we got work tah do!" Said Kid Blink as Margaret grabbed the cigar.

"Margaret!" The boys cried

"I'm sick of you two fightin' o'er these!" Margaret said

"'Sides, it's not good for ya"

"Since when did you become me mudder?" Asked Specs

"Aww, stop your bawling!" Said Crutchy

"Hey, who asked you?" Shouted the newsies.

"So, how'd you sleep Jack?" Mush asked as Margaret threw his shirt at his face.

"On me back Mush." Jack said

"Ha ha. Hear that fellas? Hear what Jack said? I asked Jack how he slept and he said 'On me back Mush.'" Margaret rolled her eyes just then Racetrack grabbed a worn five-cent notebook from under Margaret's pillow.

"Whatta we 'ave 'ere?" Racetrack jeered waving the notebook at Margaret.

"Racetrack, you give that back!" Margaret cried lunging for the notebook just as Racetrack yanked it out of her reach.

"Give it!"

"Give it!" Racetrack mimicked

"C'mon Racetrack, give Margaret Rose her notebook back" Jack said grabbing the notebook from the boy and handing it back to the girl.

"Thanks Jack" Margaret said hugging the book to her chest.

"No problem, what's in there anyways?" Jack asked

"Just a story I'm working on" Margaret said

"Can I read it?" Jack asked

"No"

"Why not?" Jack asked

"It's not ready yet." Margaret said tucking the book back into its hiding spot. Just then Crutchy came up

"Jack, when I walk, does it look like I'm faking it?" He asked

"No. Who says you're faking it?" Jack asked

"I dunno. Its just there's so many fake crips on the street today, a real crip ain't got a chance. I gotta find me a new selling spot where they ain't used to seeing me."

"Try Bottle Alley or the harbor" Said Mush

"Try Central Park, it's guaranteed" Chimed in Racetrack

"Try any banker, bum, or barber" Said Jack

"They almost all knows how to read" Said Skittery

"I smell money" cried Kid Blink

"You smell foul!" Laughed Crutchy

"Met this girl last night…" Mush began grabbing Margaret from behind and earning an elbow to the stomach.

"Move your elbow!"

"Pass the towel!"

"For a buck I might!" Margaret rolled her eyes while she waited for the boys to finish getting ready.

"Ain't it a fine life carrying the banner through it all? A mighty fine life carrying the banner tough and tall Every morning, we goes where we wishes We's as free as fishes Sure beats washing dishes what a fine life carrying the banner home- free all!" Finally, the newsies left the Lodging House and headed towards Newsies Square.

"It takes a smile as sweet as butter" Jack smiled

"The kind the ladies can't resist," Crutchy smirked winking at Margaret

"It takes an orphan...with a stutter" said Racetrack

"That ain't afraid to use his-"

"Fist!"

"Summer stinks and winter's waiting welcome to New York boy, ain't nature fascinating when youse gotta walk? Still, it's a fine life carrying the banner with me chums a mighty fine life blowing every nickel as it comes!"

"I'm no snoozer sitting makes me antsy I likes living chancy" Crutchy said

"Harlem tah Delancey what a fine life carrying the banner through the slums." The Newsies came upon the good sisters that provided them with their breakfast each morning, the youngest nun spoke as she pressed a pastry into Margaret's hand.  
"Blessed children though you wonder lost and depraved Jesus loves you, you shall be saved!" She said,  
"Just give me half a cup" Racetrack mumbled  
"Something to wake me up" added Blink  
"I gotta find an angle"  
"I gotta sell more papes" muttered Crutchy  
"Papers is all I got Wish I could catch a breeze Sure hope the headline's hot All I can catch is fleas God help me if it's not Somebody help me, please..." Margaret noticed Patrick's mother milling about, Patrick had died a few months ago. She felt bad for the woman,  
"Patrick,darling Since you left me, I am undone Mother loves you God save my son!" She heard the woman say as she looked for her dead son. The Newsies soon moved on to get their papers for the day  
"If I hate the headline, I'll make up the headline And I'll say anything I hafta 'Cause it's two for a penny, if I take too many Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta" the Newsies said squinting up at the headlines  
"Look! They're putting up the headline!" Margaret cried  
"They call that a headline? I get better stories from the copper on the beat!"  
"I was gunna start with twenty but a dozen'll be plenty Tell me, how'm I gonna make ends meet?" Crutchy said  
"What's it say?" Cried Boots  
"That won't pay! So where's your spot? God, it's hot! Will ya tell me how'm I gonna make ends meet?"

"We need a good assassination! We need an earthquake or a war!"

"How 'bout a crooked politician?" Asked Snipeshooter

"Hey, stupid, that ain't news no more!" Cried the newsies

"Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall we improves our circulation Walkin' 'til we fall!"

"Still we'll be out there carrying the banner man to man! Yes, we'll be out there soaking every sucker that we can! See the headline newsies on a mission kill the competition sell the next edition while we're out there carrying the banner is the...

"Look, they're putting up the headline they call that a headline the idiot who wrote it must be working for the Sun Didja hear about the fire? Heard it killed old man Maguire! Heard the toll was ever higher why do I miss all the fun? Hitched it on a Trolley meetcha Forty-Fourth and Second little Italy's a secret Bleecker's further than I reckoned at the courthouse near the stables on the corner someone beckoned and I..." suddenly the Delancey brothers, Oscar and Morris, appeared

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night." Cried Racetrack.

"Nah, too rotten to be the sewers." Said Boots

"It must be the Delancey brudders." Laughed Crutchy

"Hiya boys!"

_**My first Newsies fanfic, God I love like movie! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar turned to Snipeshooter,

"In the back, you lousy little shrimp." He said throwing Snipeshooter to the ground. Jack went to help him up

"It's not good to do that. Not healthy." Racetrack said

"You shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referring to the family resemblance in your brudda here." Said Jack

"5-1 that Cowboy skunks 'em. Who's betting?" Asked Racetrack

"Shut up Racetrack!" Margaret hissed

"That's right. It's an insult." Jack said

"Jack, please don't do this" Oscar laughed

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the virtuous Margaret Rose. Here to save our souls!"

"You looking for a challenge Delancey?" Margaret growled as Jack continued to insult the other Delancey brother.

"So's this." Jack knocked Morris' hat off his head. The Delancey's chased Jack around the Square, forgetting Margaret. Meanwhile, two newcomers came into the square and watched until Jack bumped into them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded the eldest boy.

"Runnin'!" Cried Jack

"Go get 'em Cowboy!" Cheered the newsies

"You've got 'em now boy! Go!" Suddenly someone yelled

"These are for the newsies!" And the newsies lined up for their papes, congratulating Jack on beating the Delancey's

"Brilliant, better than yesterday." Said Racetrack said

"You're too kind to me, Race, you're too kind." Jack smiled

"See you tomorrow, Cowboy" said Morris

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy." Spat Oscar

"You're an idiot" Margaret said glaring at Jack.

"Aw, you always say that Margaret Rose." Jack said before calling out,

"Oh Mr. Weasel."

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming." Weasel muttered

"So, didja miss me Weasel? Huh, did you miss me?" Jack smirked

"I told ya a million times, the name's Wisely. Mr. Wisely to you. How many?"

"Don't rush me, I'm prusing the merchandise" Jack said Margaret rolled her eyes

"Mr. Weasel. The usual." Jack decided

"A 'undred papes for the wise guy. Next!" Margaret was next, as much as she hated dealing with Weasel, Margaret was ever polite.

"Good mornin' Mr. Wisely."

"Good mornin' Ms. Margaret, how many?" Weasel said looking her over giving Margaret chills,

"The usual please"

"A 'undred papes. Next!" Margaret left quickly with her papers so the boys could get theirs. She went over to Jack, her selling partner, who was talking to a young boy.

"You wanna sit down?" He asked Margaret noticed the boy from earlier ordering papes. He was about eighteen, nineteen years old same age as Margaret, though in truth she didn't really know when her birthday was. And was quite handsome.

"Look at this, 'Baby Born With Two Heads'. Must be from Brooklyn." Racetrack hollered waving a pape around.

"Hey, you got your lousy papes, now beat it!" Weasel was telling the boy

"I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen." The boy said

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?" Weasel growled

"No. I just want my paper." The boy said

"He said beat it!" Morris shouted

"You looking for more trouble Delancey?" Margaret said shaking her fist at the boy. Jack shot her a look before saying

"No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris here can't count to twenty with his shoes on. Hey Race, will ya spot me two bits? Another fifty for my friend."

"I don't want another fifty." Said the boy

"Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes." Jack said

"I don't." Said the boy

"I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you. I don't care to. Here are your papes."

"Cowboy and Flower." Said the little boy from earlier "They call 'em Cowboy and Flower. Margaret blushed at the sound of her newsie name.

"Yeah, I'm called that and a lot of other things," said Jack

"Including Jack Kelly, which is what me mudder called me. What do they call you kid?"

"Les, and this is my brother David. He's older." The little boy said

"No kidding. So how old are you Les?" Jack said

"Me? Near ten." Les said

"Near ten." Jack mused

"Well, that's no good. If anyone asks, you're seven. You see, younger sells more papes and if we're gonna be partners, we wanna be the best." Jack said

"Wait. Who said anything about being partners?" David demanded

"Well, you owe me two bits right? Well, I'll consider that an investment. We sell together, we split 70-30, plus you get the benefit of observing me, no charge." Jack reasoned

"Ah-ha." David said Jack mocked him.

"Ah-ha."

"You're getting the chance of a life time here, Davey. You learn from Jack, you learn from the best." Crutchy said

"Well, if he's the best, then how come he needs me?" David asked

"Listen, I don't need you, pal, but I ain't gotta cute little brudder like Les here to front for me. With this kid's puss and my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week. So what do you say Les? You wanna sell papes with me?" Jack asked

"Yeah!" The little boy cheered

"Jack!" Margaret cried

"Oh c'mon Margaret Rose don't tell me you're jealous" Jack smirked Margaret glared

"You're a girl?" David cried surprise written all over his face.

"In this get up ya can't tell can ya?" Margaret said

"It's Jack's idea, somethin' about protectin' my honor"

"It's not right for a young lady to be seen pushing papes" Jack said

"Who said I was a young lady?" Margaret asked

"No one, but you could be you don't know" Jack shrugged before turning to David.

"So we got a deal?"

"Wait." David said

"It's got to be at least 50-50."

"60-40, I forget the whole thing." Jack said, David held out his hand. Jack spit on his hand and reached for David, who pulled his arm away.

"What's a matta?" Jack asked

"That's disgusting!" David cried

"Try livin' with it" Margaret muttered.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

By this time, the rest of the newsies had gotten their papers and were moving out into the street.  
"The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took twenty papes. Why?"  
"Bad headline." David shrugged  
"That's the first thing you gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. You know, we're what holds this town together. Without newsies, nobody knows nothing." The newsies cheered in agreement as a girl hurried past and the newsies took off their hats and made a few comments. Once she was gone Specs started shouting,  
"Baby born with three heads!" The newsies begin to yell out various headlines as they spread out over the streets.

* * *

Margaret followed Jack and David as they roamed through the crowds around a boxing match.  
"Extra! Extra! Trolley strike drags on!" David shouted above the crowd  
"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in flames!" Cried Jack  
"Wait, where's that story?" David as he and Margaret grabbed a paper to check it out as Jack worked with a costumer.  
"Thank you sir. Page 9." Jack replied,  
"Thousands flee in panic. Thank you. Much obliged to you ladies." The minute Margaret saw the article she groaned.  
"'Trash Fire Next To Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls'?" David cried,  
"Terrified flight of inferno! Thousands of lives at stake! Extra! Extra! Thank you sir. Extra! Extra!" Les appeared from somewhere in the crowd.  
"Hey, you start in the back like I told you?" Les nodded  
"Ok, show me again." Les coughed and said weakly,  
"Buy me last pape, mista?"  
"It's heartbreaking kid. Go get 'em." Jack smiled  
"My father taught us not to lie." David said,  
"Well, mine told me not to starve, so we both got an education." Jack replied,  
"You're just making up things. All these headlines." David said,  
"I don't do nothing the guys who write it don't do. Anyway, it's not lying, it's just improving the truth a little." Jack said as Les reappeared.  
"The guy gave me a quarter. Quick, give me some more last papers." Les cried  
"Wait, wait. You smell like beer." David said  
"Well, that's how I made the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some." Les explained  
"Hey, no drinking on the job. It's bad for business. And what if somebody called the cop on you?" Jack said,  
"Is he a friend of yours?" David asked pointing to a man in the crowd. Margaret's eyes widened and the years of training she'd received from Jack kicked in.  
"Every newsie beat it! It's the bulls!" She screamed as her and Jack bolted trailed by David and Les.  
"All this over one sip of beer?" Margaret heard Les cry as they ran. Snyder chased them through the streets, and into a building. They ran up the stairs and got to the roof. Without stopping for a second, Jack and Margaret jumped off the roof, leaving David and Les alone. Jack's head popped up and David and Les joined them on a ledge just as Snyder arrived.  
"Sullivan! Wait `til I get you back to the Refuge!" He shouted as Jack led them away. Suddenly David pulled him to a halt outside Irving Hall  
"I'm not running any further." David said Jack led them all inside.  
"I want some answers." David said  
"Shhh!" Margaret and Jack hissed, but David continued,  
"Who was he and why was he chasing you? And what is this Refuge?"  
"The Refuge is a jail for kids. That guy chasing me was Snyder, he's the warden." Jack said,  
"You were in jail?" Les asked amazed  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I was starving, so I stole some food." Jack shrugged  
"Food?" David said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, food." Jack said,  
"He called you Sullivan." David observed, Margaret frowned, she had found it rather odd. Jack was silent for a long time,  
"Jack?"  
"Well, my name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I'm lying?" Jack challenged,  
"Well, you have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?" David asked  
"'Cause I escaped."  
"Oh boy! How?" Les asked excitedly  
"Well, this big shot gave me a ride out in his carriage." Jack said  
"I bet it was the mayor, right?" David said snidely  
"No, Teddy Roosevelt. You ever heard of him?" Just then they all heard a female voice cry  
"What's going on down there? Out! Out! Out!"  
"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldja Medda?" Jack smirked  
"Oh Kelly. Where ya been, kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony." Medda cried  
"Hanging on your every word." Jack said  
"Geez Jack, flirt much?" Margaret muttered  
"Margaret! How's my favorite songbird?" Medda cooed. Margaret flushed bright red  
"Medda!"  
"You sing?" David asked,  
"Margaret Rose does a bit of everything," Jack said as Medda eyed Margaret's clothes  
"its fine Medda," Margaret sighed in annoyance.  
"I'll get you in a dress yet" Medda replied  
"So Medda." Jack said slyly  
"Yes."  
"This is David and Les."  
"Hello."  
"And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark.  
"Welcome, gentlemen." Medda said in a thick Swedish accent.  
"Medda also owns the joint." Jack explained, just then Medda spotted Les.  
"Oh, what do we have here? Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing there ever was? Yes you are." Medda cooed, Les coughed  
"Buy me last pape, lady?" He said weakly  
"Oh, you are good." Medda said before turning to Jack  
"Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you have a great future."  
"So, is it alright if we stay here for a little while, Medda? Just until a little problem outside goes away." Margaret rolled her eyes that 'little problem' wasn't so little as Jack said.  
"Sure, stay as long as you like. Toby, just give my guests whatever they want." Medda said before she hit the stage as the children heard the announcer say,  
"And now gents, the moment you've all been waiting for. The sensational songbird. The Swedish Meadowlark, Miss Medda Larkson." Medda went on stage. Jack, David, Margaret and Les watched from backstage.  
"My lovey dovey baby I boo-hoo-hoo for you I used to be your tootsie-wootsie Then you said 'tooldle-dedoo'." Medda sang Margaret closed her eyes and listened to Medda sing  
"I miss the hanky-panky each nighty-night til three Come back my lovey dovey baby and coochie-coo with me."

* * *

After the show, the children went outside  
"So, you like that?" Jack asked,  
"Oh, I loved that. I loved it. It was great. She is beautiful. How do you know her?" David asked, Margaret rolled her eyes of coarse David had loved it he was a man.  
"She was a friend of me fadder's." Jack said hopping up on an empty shoeshine stand.  
"Come on, Les, you wanna shine me shoes for me?"  
"Oh, it's getting late. My parents are going to be worried." David said  
"What about yours?"  
"Nah, they're out west looking for a place to live, like this." Jack pulled out a worn Santa Fé brochure,  
"See, that Les? Santa Fé, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send for me and Margaret Rose."  
"Then you'll be a real cowboy." Les cried  
"Yup." Margaret inclined her head silently, hiding her face. Suddenly, loud crashes were heard. The children ran to see a riot breaking out. A group of men were beating up another man.  
"Jack! Why don't we go to my place and divvy up. You can meet my folks." David said,  
"It's the trolley strike, Dave. These couple of dumb-asses must not have joined or something." Jack cried  
"Jack, let's get out of here." David urged suddenly a runaway cart careened into their path nearly running Margaret over, Jack pulled Margaret out-of-the-way just in the nick of time. As the cart whizzed past her, barely missing her in the process, something old and long forgotten bubbled to the surface. It was horribly fuzzy but Margaret heard a woman's scream coupled with the scream of a horse.  
"Margaret Rose! Margaret Rose!" Jack shouted as Margaret came around.  
"Are you ok?" David asked concerned,  
"What the hell was that?" Margaret cried  
"Come on Jack let's get out of here before anything else happens." David urged as Jack helped Margaret away  
"Maybe we'll get a good headline tomorrow," Jack said "Dave. Look at this, he slept the whole way through it." Jack picked up Les from the bench where he had fallen asleep.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Later they entered David's house.  
"My God. What happened?" A woman, Margaret assumed was Mrs. Jacobs, cried  
"Nothing, Mama. He's just sleeping." David said  
"We've been waiting with dinner for you. Where have you been?" A man Margaret assumed was Mr. Jacobs asked. David put a pile of coins on the table.  
"You made all this selling newspapers?" Mr. Jacobs asked  
"Well, half of its Jack and Margaret Rose's. This is our selling partners, and our... friends. Jack Kelly, Margaret Rose, my parents. And that's my sister, Sarah." David said  
"Ester, maybe David's partners would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add a little more water to the soup?" Mr. Jacobs suggested kissing his wife. She shoved him away playfully; Margaret blushed but did not protest to dinner.  
After dinner, they talked as Sarah cleared the table.  
"So, from what I saw today, your boys are a couple of born newsies. Can I have some more?" Jack asked,  
"Yes." Sarah smiled  
"So with their hard work an my experience, I figure we can peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat." Jack continued  
"That many?" Mr. Jacobs asked surprised  
"More when the headline's good." Jack said,  
"So what makes the headline good?" Sarah asked,  
"Oh, you know. Catchy words like maniac, or corpse, umm...love-nest, or nude."  
"Jack!" Margaret hissed kicking him under the table  
"Excuse me. Maybe I'm talkin' too much." Jack said  
"Sarah?" Mr. Jacobs said  
"Go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet."  
"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Mrs. Jacobs protested,  
"Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration." Mr. Jacobs said,  
"I'll get the knife." David said,  
"I got the plates." Said Sarah  
"This is only the beginning, Papa. The longer I work, the more money I'll make." David said happily,  
"You'll only work until I go back to the factory, and then you are going back to school, like you promised." Mr. Jacobs said. Margaret's ears perked up at the mention of school.  
"You go to school?" Margaret asked interested, David's eyes sparkled with mischief and he chuckled  
"You're not the only one who does things Miss Margaret Rose." He said  
"Happy-birthday, Papa." Sarah said Mr. Jacobs held up his arm. It was in a sling.  
"This is going to heal, and they'll give me my job back. We'll make them." He said Les stirred, but didn't wake up in bed.  
"Come back my lovey dovey baby, and coochie-coo with me..." Les sang in his sleep. David and Jack started laughing and Margaret Rose groaned, covering her face with her hands.  
"And what is this David?" Mrs. Jacobs asked, the boys tried to stop laughing, but couldn't.

* * *

Later that night, on Margaret and Jack stood with David on his fire escape.  
"So, how'd your pop get hurt?" Jack asked  
"At the factory. It was an accident. He's no good to them anymore, so they just fired him." David said Jack nodded and ducked back inside leaving Margaret and David alone in silence.  
"What's it like? School I mean." Margaret asked suddenly her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Dull," David said  
"How can something so... wonderful be dull?" Margaret asked indignantly. David gave her a long, odd look.  
"You're something else you know that?" He said  
"How so?"  
"You're a girl, yet you wear boy's clothes, you've never been to school, yet you're smart, you pretend not to have any dreams of your own but I know deep down you don't want to go to Santa Fé with Jack." Margaret balked,  
"Where do you want to go?" David asked earnestly. Margaret sighed,  
"I want to travel the world," she admitted  
"I want to go to Paris, London, anywhere but here really... and what I really want to do is write."  
"You write?" David asked  
"A little" Margaret admitted sheepishly as a blush crept into her face.  
"Maybe I could read your work sometime."  
"Maybe" there was a silence, and then David boldly took Margaret's hand in his.  
"I'll take you to Paris someday," he promised Margaret almost laughed at the absurdity of David's vow. Just then Mr. Jacobs appeared at the window.  
"David, it's time to come in now." He said  
"Alright." David said  
"Say, Margaret Rose-"  
"Margaret"  
"I'm sorry?" David said confused  
"It's Margaret. Only Jack gets to call me Margaret Rose."  
"Margaret, why don't you and Jack stay here tonight?" David said.  
"That's very kind of you David," Margaret said  
"But we got a place of our own. But you're family's real nice, like Jack's." Margaret said  
"See you tomorrow." David said as Jack rejoined them on the fire escape.  
"Alright." Jack said,  
"Carrying the banner." David smiled  
"Carrying the banner." David went inside, leaving Jack and Margaret alone on the fire escape. They looked in the window and watched the family together.

"So that's what they call a family? Mudder, fadder, daughter, son Guess everything you heard about is true." Jack said  
"So you ain't got any family well, who said you needed one? Ain'tcha glad nobody's waiting up for you?" Jack turned to Margaret, taking her hand the two walked home as Jack continued.  
"When I dream on my own I'm alone, but I ain't lonely For a dreamer, night's the only time of day When the city's finally sleeping When my thoughts begin to stray And I'm on the train that bound for Santa Fé, And I'm free Like the wind Like I'm gonna live forever It's a feeling time can never take away. All I need's a few more dollars And I'm outta here to stay Dreams come true Yes they do In Santa Fé. Where does it say you've gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' Trapped where there ain't no future Even at seventeen Breaking your back for someone else's sake If the life don't seem to suit ya How bout a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between. Santa Fé Are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you would you let me come and stay?  
I ain't getting any younger and before my dying day I want space not just air let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care save a place I'll be there..." Jack faded off  
"So that's what they call a family? Ain'tcha glad you ain't that way? Ain'tcha glad you gotta dream called Santa Fé?" They ended up outside the Lodging House. As they entered, they met up with Racetrack.  
"Heya Race."  
"Hey Jack." Race said, he looked glum.  
"How was your day at the track?" Margaret asked  
"Remember that hot tip I told you about?" Race asked  
"Yes," Margaret said gently  
"Nobody told the horse."

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

That night Margaret sat out on the roof of the lodging house, staring up at the sky, it was late and everyone was in bed. Or so she believed,  
"Margaret?" Margaret turned at the sound of Crutchy's voice.  
"'Ey Crutchy… I thought you were asleep." Margaret smiled as Crutchy managed to crawl through the window to meet her.  
"Nah, not tired," Crutchy said smirking at her.  
"We 'ave work tomorrow…" Margaret trailed off, no conviction in her voice.  
"What's wrong?" Crutchy asked concerned, Margaret looked down at her hands embarrassed.  
"Promise not to tell Jack?" Margaret asked Crutchy nodded solemnly,  
"Ya swear?" Margaret pressed  
"Yes,"  
"Swear on ya Mama's grave?" Margaret insisted  
"I swear I won't tell Jack,"  
"Cross your heart?"  
"Margaret I swear!" Crutchy sighed aspirated, Margaret sighed  
"I'm so confused Crutchy, I'm remembering things that don't make sense… and I feel trapped. I don't know whether to follow my 'eart or just stick to the plan." Crutchy thought a moment and then laid his head on her shoulder so shecould run her fingers through his hair in a way that calmed both of them down.  
"Tell me what ya remember." Crutchy said softly, so Margaret told him all about all most getting run down that day and the woman's scream. And by the time she was done Crutchy was looking at her thoughtfully, "Do ya remember when Jack brought ya 'ome to us?" Crutchy asked her.  
"'Coarse I do, ya and Blink called me Margaret Rose for a month until I kicked ya in the shins." Crutchy chuckled,  
"Ya couldn't remember anything before Jack found you. 'Cept what ya name was and how old ya were. Maybe this is God's plan. Maybe he wants ya to find ya folks after ten years alone." Margaret snorted,  
"Ya really believe that?"  
"Shore! Maybe ya folks 'ave missed ya somethin' terrible. Imagine 'ow 'appy they'll be tah see ya!" Margaret rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, but here's the thing Crutchy, I don't want folks, I'm 'appy 'ere with the newsies. Ya boys are my family, besides who'd keep ya fellas in line  
if I got folks?" Crutchy was silent for a long time, Margaret was beginning to wonder if he'd fallen asleep when Crutchy wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.  
"Jack told me that I could come with ya tah Santa Fe." Margaret's heart broke a little bit,  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, Jack says everythin' is bigger out there." Crutchy said, Margaret sighed quietly  
"What?" Crutchy asked  
"Nothin', Crutch." Margaret muttered,  
"No not nothin', what is it." Crutchy insisted,  
"It's just... what the 'ell am I going tah do in Santa Fe?" Margaret demanded.  
"I'se don't know, be a school teacher or somethin'."  
"A school teacher?" Margaret cried offended, she had not for one moment entertained the idea of teaching children, and she wasn't about to start. "I wanna be a writer, Crutchy! Not some mild mannered school teacher!" Margaret cried, "I wanna to do great things!"  
"Ya will," Crutchy, said earnestly, "I'se sorry I'se even brought it up." They both sat in a strained silence for a long time before Crutchy said, "You'se writin' stories all the time, Margaret, if you'se got published ya could afford tah buy yerself fine dresses and a gold locket..." as soon as Crutchy finished Margaret flashed. She recalled a woman almost identical to her in appearance smiling warmly down at Margaret as she played with the gold heart-shaped locket around the woman's neck. As suddenly as it had come it was gone. "Margaret?" Crutchy said concerned,  
"Crutch, I think I'se going crazy," Margaret, said her voice shaking,  
"Why? Whatcha see?" Crutchy asked,  
"A woman. I- I think she was my mudder..." Margaret's hands were shaking. "We need tah go tah bed... G'night, Crutch." Margaret scrambled back to her bunk, Crutchy after her as they settled back into their respective bunks Margaret heard Crutchy murmur,  
"G'night, Margaret."

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning outside the World building, the newsies were gathered around.  
"What's going on?" Margaret asked,  
"I don't know," Jack said "Let's find out."  
"They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell; now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?" Kid Blink cried  
"This'll bust me, I'm barely making a living right now." Skittery said,  
"I'll be back sleeping on the streets." Sighed Boots  
"It don't make no sense. I mean, all the money Pulitzer's making, why would he gouge us?" Mush asked  
"Because he's a tight wad, that's why!" Racetrack cried  
"Pipe down, it's just a gag." Jack said firmly before he went to talk to Weasel. "So, why the jack up Weasel?"  
"Why not?" Weasel replied, "it's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?"  
"They can't to this to me Jack." Kid Blink cried,  
"They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper." Racetrack replied,  
"It ain't fair. We got no rights at all." Boots said  
"Come on, it's a rigged deck. They got all the marbles." Racetrack said  
"Jack, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush sighed  
"No! Nobody's going anywhere. They can't get away with this!" Jack shouted  
"Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think." Les said Margaret did a double take, she hadn't even realized Les and David had arrived. Every newsie was quiet for a few beats,  
"Jack, you done thinkin' yet?" Race asked at last  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! World employees only on this side of the gate!" Weasel shouted, causing an uproar among the newsies.  
"Well, listen. One thing's for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was." Jack said,  
"You mean like a strike?" David asked  
"Yeah, like a strike!" Jack cried  
"Are you out of your mind?" Race asked,  
"It's a good idea!" Jack argued,  
"Jack, I was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union." David said  
"But, if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?" Jack said  
"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." David said "Margaret help me out here!" David begged, everyone turned to Margaret who shrugged  
"It would be a lotta work..."  
"Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but..." David allowed  
"Yeah, well we organize." Jack cried,  
"Crutchy, you take up for collection. We get all the newsies of New York together." Jack said,  
"Jack, this isn't a joke. You saw what happened to those trolley workers." David said  
"Yeah, well that's another good idea. Any newsie don't join with us, then we bust their heads like the trolley workers." Jack decreed,  
"Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everybody into this" David reasoned but his words fell on deaf ears.  
"Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna  
strike?"  
"Strike!" Les cried,  
"Strike!" Margaret echoed,  
"Keep talking Jack, tell us what to do!" Boots cried,  
"Well, you tell us what to do Davey." Jack said,  
"Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." David said, on  
board at last.  
"Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the working boys of New York!" Jack shouted the newsies cheered  
"Well, that worked pretty good, so what else?" Jack asked,  
"Tell them that they can't treat us like we don't exist." David said, Margaret sent him a brilliant smile of thanks.  
"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothing. Are we nothing?" Jack shouted  
"No!"  
"If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up." David cried, more enthusiastic now.  
"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us." Jack shouted "Do they got us?"  
"No!"  
"We're a union now, the Newsboys Union. We have to start acting like a union." David added  
"Even though we ain't got hats or badges we're a union just by saying so! And the World will know!" Jack shouted  
"What's to start somebody else from selling our papes?" Boots asked  
"Well, we'll talk with them!" Jack said,  
"Some of them don't hear so good!" Racetrack cried,  
"Well then we'll soak `em!" Jack shouted  
"No!" David cried, "We can't beat up kids in the streets. It'll give us a bad name."  
"Can't get any worse." Crutchy mumbled, Margaret fought her way over  
to David, flashing him a smile she turned back to Jack.  
"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?"  
"Yeah!" The newsies screamed  
"No!" David cried, Margaret looked to David who just shook his head,  
"What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?" Jack shouted  
"Yeah!"  
"We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe!" Jack shouted  
"And the World will know, and the Journal too! Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you! Now the World will hear what we've got to say. We've  
been hawking headlines but we're making `em today. And our ranks will grow!"  
"And we'll kick their rear!" Crutchy shouted  
"And the World will know that we've been here!"  
"When the circulation bell starts ringing will we hear it?" Jack shouted  
"No!"  
"What if the Delancey's come out swinging will we hear it?"  
"No! When you've got a hundred voices singing who can hear a lousy whistle blow?" Shouted the newsies  
"And the World will know that this ain't no game that we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim. So they gave their word but it ain't worth beans! Now they're gonna see what `stop the presses' really means! And the day has come, and the time is now and the fear is gone"

"And their name is mud!" Boots shouted  
"And the strike is on"  
"And I can't stand blood!"  
"And the World will..." Jack started to preach again.  
"Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!"  
"Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!" The newsies echoed  
"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!"  
"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us! And the World will know and the world will learn and the World will wonder how we made the tables turn and the World will see that we had to choose that the things we do today will be tomorrow's news! And the old will fall and the young stand tall and the time is now and the winds will blow and our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so the World will feel the fire and finally know! Strike! Strike! Strike!" Margaret couldn't stop smiling, her face was red and she was running on pure adrenalin. But she had never felt so alive.  
"We gotta get word out to all the newsies of New York. I need some ofthose...what'dja call `em?" Jack asked

"Ambassadors?" David supplied,  
"Yeah, right. Okay, you guys, you gotta be am-bastards and go tell the others that we're on strike." Jack said  
"Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem." Blink cried,  
"Yeah, I got Midtown." Shouted Racetrack  
"I got the Battery, Jack." Mush chimed in.  
"Hey, I'll take the Bronx." Said Crutchy as he crutched away.  
"Crutchy, you be careful now!" Margaret called after him.  
"Alright. And Bumlets, and Specs and Skittery, you take Queens. Pie Eater! Snoddy! East Side! Snipeshooter, you go with `em. So, what about Brooklyn?" Jack asked, no one moved. "Come on, Spot Conlon's territory. What'sa matta? You scared of Brooklyn?" Jack asked,  
"Hey, we ain't scared of Brooklyn." Boots shouted, "It's Spot Conlon that makes us a little nervous."  
"Well, he don't make me nervous. So you, Margaret Rose and me, Boots, we'll go to Brooklyn. And Dave here can keep us company." Jack said clapping David on the shoulder.  
"Sure, just as soon as you delivery our demands to Pulitzer." David said  
"Me? To Pulitzer?" Jack asked,  
"You're the leader, Jack." David said slyly. Jack looked unsure for a moment.  
"Well, maybe the kid'll soften him up." Jack said as he and Les entered the World Building. The newsies cheered  
"Strike! Strike! Strike!" Margaret started to chant and soon the others joined in. The newsies soon went off in different directions. David  
pulled Margaret aside,  
"I um... enjoyed our time together. Last night." David smiled,  
"I enjoyed myself last night too, thank you for having us." Margaret blushed. Just then a man appeared and approached David and Margaret.  
"Hey, what is the strike? What's going on?" He asked  
"We're bringing out demands to Pulitzer." David replied,  
"What demands?" The man asked.  
"The newsies demands. We're on strike." David explained  
"I'm with the New York Sun. Bryan Denton. You seem like the kid in charge.  
What's your name?" Denton asked,  
"David." David said "and this is Margaret,"  
"David. David as in David and Goliath?" David smiled, "You really think old man Pulitzer's going to listen to your demands?" Denton  
asked,  
"He has to." David said, just then Jack and Les were thrown out the  
door.  
"Jack!" Margaret cried as the three ran to their aid.  
"Well, so's your old lady! You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!" Jack yelled as the door shut behind them.  
"Yeah!" Les added.

* * *

Jack, David, Les, Margaret and Denton were sitting in a booth in Tibby's Restaurant talking. Jack explaining what happened.  
"So this snooty mug says to me, `You can't see Mr. Pulitzer. No one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real hoity-toity, you know the type?"  
"Real hoity-toity." Les echoed  
"So that's when I says to him, `Listen, I ain't in the habit of transacting no business with office boys. Just tell him Jack Kelly's here to see him now!'"  
"That's when he threw us out." Les said,  
"Does he scare you? You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City." Denton said  
"Oh yeah, look at me. I'm trembling." Jack said sarcastically,  
"Jack!" Margaret scolded,  
"What? I ain't afraid of Pulitzer!" Jack said  
"This isn't a joke, Jack! Pulitzer's ruthless!" Margaret said, Denton nodded.  
"Alright, keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on." He said,  
"Are we really an important story?" David asked  
"Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story. So, is  
the newsie's strike important? That all depends on you." Denton said  
"So my name's really gonna be in the papers?" Jack asked  
"Any objections?" Denton asked,  
"Not as long as you get it right. It's Kelly, Jack Kelly." Jack said, "Oh, and Denton? No pictures."  
"Sure Jack." Denton smiled. Once Denton was gone, Jack returned his attention to the small group.  
"Well, we better head o'er tah Brooklyn!" Jack said cheerfully.  
"Jack, if I have to be... _intimate_... with that lying, cheating, two-timing, sniveling, narrow minded, sorry excuse of a son of a-"  
"Margaret Rose!" Jack said cutting her off, "nobody's askin' ya tah kiss Conlon, we just need you tah be civil with 'im." Margaret took a calming breath.  
"I can do civil."

_**I have a lot of updates so please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

And so Jack, David, Margaret and Boots started across the Brooklyn Bridge.  
"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?" David asked,  
"I spent a month there one night." Boots said David shot the smaller newsie a look. "And Margaret's been tah Brooklyn lots of times!"  
Boots continued, "She went with Spot ya know!"  
"Boots!" Margaret cried,  
"You really dated Spot Conlon?" David asked, Margaret blushed.  
"Unfortunately," she mumbled as Jack and Boots ran ahead and leaned over the side to scream at the top of their lungs. Margaret rolled her eyes.  
"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" David asked Margaret nodded a little,  
"He can be." The group got to Brooklyn. There were a lot of tough looking boys hanging around. Shooting off wolf whistles at Margaret as she  
passed,  
"Going somewhere, Kelly?" A large newsie said stopping in front of Jack, silently Jack pushed past him. David, Margaret and Boots followed.  
"Good tah 'ave ya back, Margaret!" The newsie shouted after them.  
"I'm not back, Jabber!" Margaret replied.  
"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot said jumping down from his perch.  
"I see you moved up in the world, Spot. Got a river view and everything." Jack drawled as the two boys spit-shook.  
"Heya Boots. How's it rollin'?" Spot smirked,  
"I got a couple of real good shooters." Boots said offering Spot some marbles. Spot took the marbles and took out his slingshot. He fired at some glass bottles, shattering them and showing off his wicked aim. Putting away his sling-shot he finally turned to Margaret with a smug smile,  
"Margaret, where 'ave ya been baby?" It took everything in Margaret not to spit in Spot's face.  
"Same place I've always been Spot." She managed, Spot flashed a roguish smile and kissed Margaret's hand elegantly.  
"Lovely, as always." He said winking at Margaret whose skin was crawling. As quick as lightning, Spot was all business. "Yeah. So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from little birds. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like they're going on strike."  
"Yeah, well we are." Jack said,  
"We're not playing." David added, "We are going on strike."  
"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" Spot said, looking David up and down in a way Margaret didn't like.  
"Yeah, it's a mouth." Jack said, "a mouth with a brain, and if you got half a one, you'll listen to what he's got to say."  
"Well," David began, "we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city."  
"Yeah, so they told me. But what'd they tell you?" Spot asked, though he knew the answer already.  
"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and  
probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean...well, you gotta!"  
David said,  
"You're right Jacky-boy, brains." Spot said after a beat, "but I got brains too, and more than just half a one. How do I know you punks won't  
run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?"  
"Because I'm telling you, Spot." Jack said,  
"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. You gotta show me." Spot said, Margaret nearly slapped Spot, if it wasn't for David holding her back. And so  
the group left. Defeated, as they crossed the bridge David turned to Margaret,  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side. I'd sure hate to be a lying, cheating, two-timing, sniveling, narrow minded, sorry excuse of a son of a.  
What he do to you anyway?" David asked,  
"He was two-timing me." Margaret muttered, David's hands clenched into fists.  
"Why that little... Margaret Rose I-" Margaret punched David hard in the arm. "Ow! Margaret. Sorry, sorry!" Margaret smirked,  
"Didn't you just say somethin' about not gettin' on my bad side?"

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The group returned to Newsies Square, where the rest of the newsies waited.  
"Jack. So, where's Spot?" Racetrack asked,  
"He was concerned about us being serious. You imagine that?" Jack said bitterly,  
"Anyone gotta canteen?" Margaret asked loudly, "I need tah wash my... hand." Margaret shuttered at the thought of Spot's lips on her bare skin. Dutchy gladly helped her out with washing her hands of Spot's touch.  
"Well, Jack, maybe we ought to ease off a little." Racetrack said. "Without Spot and the others, there ain't enough of us, Jack."  
"What!" Margaret screamed  
"Maybe we're moving too soon. Maybe we ain't ready, you know?" Mush said Margaret moved to clobber him but Crutchy snuck up behind her and restrained her.  
"I definitely think we should forget about it for a little while." Skittery said,  
"And I think you'se an idiot!" Margaret spat. Jack ignored her outburst.  
"Oh, do ya?" He asked,  
"Yeah." Skittery said  
"Yeah, I mean, without Brooklyn...you know?" Racetrack shrugged,  
"Shut up, Racetrack Higgins, before I soak ya!" Margaret shouted  
"Spot was right, is this just a game to you guys?" Jack demanded. Margaret, disgusted wrenched away from Crutchy and stormed off. David found her moments later, offering her his hand David and Margaret wandered around Newsie Square.  
"Don't worry, all we need to do is spur their belief in the cause." David said, "we need to seize the day." Margaret's eyes lit up.  
"What was that?"  
"We need to seize the day-"  
"Tell them that!" Margaret cried,  
"Me? But I-"  
"Every newsie shut up and listen! Davey has something to say!" Everyone hushed, David gulped and began.  
"Open the gates and seize the day, don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us! No one can make us, give our rights away. Arise and seize the day!" The newsies cheered, and echoed after David.  
"Now is the time to seize the day send out the call and join the fray! Wrongs will be righted If we're united! Let us seize the day! Friends of the friendless seize the day. Raise up the torch and light the way, proud and defiant we'll slay the giant let us seize the day! Neighbor to neighbor. Father to son one for all and all for one!" David grinned and continued.  
"Open the gates and seize the day don't be afraid and don't delay nothing can break us! No one can make us give our rights away! Neighbor to neighbor father to son! One for all and all for one!" Just as David finished, the circulation bell began to ring.  
"Anybody hear that?" Jack shouted,  
"No!"  
"So what are we gonna do about it?" Margaret shouted  
"Soak `em!" The newsies screamed running off to the World building. The newsies and the scabbers had a stand off. Three scabs joined with the newsies, but then a big scab came up against Jack. He tried to get by, but couldn't. The newsies started soaking the scabs, who eventually ran away. They tore up the newspapers. Margaret caught Jack making faces and blowing raspberries at Weasel, Oscar and Morris through the distribution window.  
"I'm gonna crack your dome!" Morris screamed, the tearing of newspapers continued. A delivery cart was pushed onto its side. Suddenly, the cops entered blowing whistles.  
"Cheese it! Cheese it, it's the bulls!" Jack yelled grabbing Margaret.  
"EVERY NEWSIE BEAT IT! IT'S THE BULLS!" Margaret screamed. All the newsies ran, Margaret started checking for everybody. And noticed Crutchy was left behind.  
"CRUTCHY!" Margaret screamed  
"Crutchy! Scram! Scram!" Racetrack shouted, Crutchy started to leave, but was blocked in by cops. He turned to find the Delancey brothers behind him. They knocked his crutch aside and dragged him away.  
"No! Crutchy!" Margaret screamed fighting as Jack and David restrained her. "Crutchy!" Margaret screamed in vain. Jack and David led her away to safety where Margaret collapsed into tears against Jack.

* * *

Once Margaret had calmed down a little Jack and David took her home to the Lodging House.  
"Don't worry, Margaret Rose. We'll get 'im back!" Jack promised before leaving David and Margaret alone to talk to their troops.  
"So how long have you and Crutchy been... you know... together?" David asked awkwardly, Margaret laughed through her tears.  
"You think Crutchy and I? No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Crutchy, 'e's like my brudda! We weren't... romantically involved. Ever." David smiled,  
"To bad, Crutchy missed out on a beautiful girl." Margaret blushed, "we'll get him back, Margaret, I swear." And with that David left. That night Jack stumbled in late,  
"Jack?" Margaret called softly.  
"Hey, Margaret Rose what are ya doin' up?" Jack sighed,  
"I was worried, where were you?" Margaret asked as Jack sank down on her bunk.  
"I was at the Refuge with Dave," Jack said  
"Did you see Crutchy?"  
"Yeah, yeah I did." Jack sighed,  
"Is 'e okay?" Margaret asked, Jack sighed again. He sounded tired and drained.  
"'E's really bad, Margaret Rose. The Delancey's did a number on 'im." Margaret muffled a cry. "'Ey, 'ey! I know 'ow much ya cared fer Crutchy, but ya gotta keep fightin' for 'im!" Jack said rubbing her back. "Now let's get some sleep we's gotta big day aheada us."

_**Short but please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the newsies all congregated outside the circulation gates. When the gates opened, they yelled at the man driving the cart with the extra papes. After he'd driven off, they gathered around the scabbers who hadn't joined them in the strike.  
"Cummon, you drafta's. Cross the line," Racetrack taunted them, pushing Itey out of the way to get in their faces.  
"Alright. Everyone, remain calm," David shouted, there was a beat. And then everything fell apart,  
"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack declared, charging at the scabs.  
"Soak 'em for Crutchy!" was echoed by the newsies. Margaret groaned, tangling the now frozen David's fingers in hers and dragged him after her, following Jack into the fight. The boys they charged at immediately ran towards the doors of the distribution center. _That's odd,_ Margaret thought as the doors  
opened. When the doors opened, about thirty men carrying clubs, chains, or simply their bare fists were revealed.  
"Oh! Jack! Jack, it's a trick!" Race yelled, running from the doors right into Margaret, effectively bowling both of them over.  
"Race, get offa me," Margaret cried, trying to shove him off of her. Race jumped up and David helped her up. Margaret quickly stood up and saw Denton trying to get into the gates, which had closed. David and Margaret ran over to where Oscar Delancey was closing in on Jack.  
"Hiya, Jacky-boy," he drawled, closing in on Jack.  
"Les, get outta here! Go!" David shouted to his brother. The goons surrounded Jack, swinging fists and clubs and chains. Margaret tried to come to Jack's aid, only to get caught in the crossfire. David tried to hold them away from Jack, with next to no success. Jack backed away, he stumbled and fell onto  
the stairs. Out of the corner of Margaret's eye, she spotted a boy on the roof. Margaret stopped trying to hold one of the men back to get a better look. Boys started popping up on the roof. Every single one of them was carrying a slingshot. One with light red suspenders and a gold-topped cane jumped down  
onto the fire escape.  
"Neva fear, Brooklyn is here," Spot announced.  
"It's Brooklyn!" Mush shouted, a broad smile gracing his features.  
"Spot!" Margaret screamed with joy  
"Brooklyn!" Jack looked around, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brooklyn drew back their slingshots and fired, hitting the men.  
"Hey! I give up, I give up," Race said, raising his hands in defeat and sitting down in front of a goon. Then he looked around mischievously and, quick as a flash, kicked the man right where it hurts.  
"Hey, Spot!" Jack shouted, Spot grabbed a hook at the top of a line and rode it down to where Jack was, kicking two men holding one of the newsies down, creating a domino effect. The leaders of the two boroughs quickly spit shook. Margaret turned and found Racetrack taking on Weasel.  
"Hiya, Wease!" Race shouted, ducking under the arm of a couple of guys going in for a hit. Margaret moved to go after him. But stopped when David grabbed her hand. She turned to see a goon hit Skittery in the jaw, making him fall backwards onto the supporting arms of several newsies.  
"Are you okay?" David asked. Without a word the boys pushed Skittery back up and he swung at the thug, smashing his face and hearing a satisfying crunch. Margaret looked at him and smiled. He grinned in response. Suddenly, Spot opened the gates to allow the rest of his newsies through.  
"BROOKLYN!" they hollered, nearly drowning out the noises of the fight. The Brooklyn newsies carried the thugs back through the doors of the distribution center. They started cheering in victory, and it was so contagious that Margaret started cheering, too. Margaret saw Denton holding a camera start  
towards Jack, who ripped a paper in half as a representation of the victory.  
"Jack! Boys! Freeze!" the man shouted, camera at the ready. Margaret found herself squished between Blink and Spot. David started hopping around in pain, looking quite comical. The man then took the picture, Jack smiling charmingly at the camera as if it were a pretty girl. And Margaret —despite her boyish appearance— looking every bit a young lady.  
"'Ow 'bout a kiss fer yer 'ero?" Spot said grabbing Margaret around the waist suggestively, and puckering his lips. Margaret stopped Spot's lips with her hand.  
"Yeah, that is _not_ 'appening!" Margaret said shoving the Casanova that was Spot Conlon away.  
"Aw c'mon Doll, why ya gotta be like that?" Spot said smiling roguishly at her,  
"Ya cheated on me, Spot." Margaret replied coldly.  
"I said I was sorry fer that! C'mon, Baby ya know ya miss me!" Rage flashed in Margaret's eyes,  
"I am not yer Baby, or yer Doll face, or yer Darlin'! I am one of yer ambassadors! Ya treat me with respect or I swear to God, Spot I'll-"  
"Ya'll what? Ya need Brooklyn, Doll, I'd watch yer tongue if I was you'se, little spitfire that's what ya are!" Spot replied, he made a grab for Margaret again, but this time David shoved him back.  
"That's it, Conlon. We're done." David said, Spot laughed darkly.  
"We's just talkin', Mouth. No 'arm done, right, Margaret?"  
"I said you're done, you leave her alone you understand me?" David said firmly,  
"And who's gonna make me?" Spot challenged  
"David, it's ok. No 'arm done!" Margaret said locking eyes on Spot. "That's just Spot's way, isn't it, Spot?" Spot smiled brilliantly,  
"That's right," he said before swaggering off to talk to Jack. David turned to Margaret with concern in his eyes,  
"Are you okay?" David asked,  
"I'm fine," Margaret said as David gently looked at the inch long cut on her cheek where she'd been hit with some chains. She hissed quietly when he touched it,  
"I hate how he talks to you." David said, "where does he get off? Acting like he owns you!" Margaret gently touched David's arm —feeling the well toned biceps underneath his shirt—  
"David, it's okay, Spot's just Spot. 'E acts like that with all the girls." David took a calming breath,  
"But you're not just a girl, Margaret. You're a woman, I wish you could see yourself as I see you." Margaret arched an eyebrow,  
"And 'ow do ya see me?" She asked, David blushed furiously,  
"Well... I uh... um... well I..." Margaret giggled,  
"Thanks David, yer very sweet." Just then Jack called out,  
"'Ey Dave! Margaret Rose! Denton says he'll get us in the evenin' addition. Dinner at Tibby's on him! C'mon!"  
"We're comin'!" Margaret called back. Before running to catch up with Jack, David behind her.

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

When the strikers arrived at Tibby's, Margaret's table instantly became the infirmary. Margaret was just putting ice on a bruise that was forming on Mush's right cheekbone when David walked up,  
"You better get yourself patched up, that cut might scar." David said gently grabbing Margaret's chin.  
"I'm sorry, 'ave ya been tendin' newsies that were soaked by the Delancey's since ya were eight?" Margaret replied, David's eyes widened,  
"You've been doing this since you were eight?" He asked,  
"Well, fer as long as I can remember, and I can't remember anything before Jack found me." David frowned,  
"What do you mean 'Jack found me'?" He said sitting beside Margaret.  
"Well, it's an interestin' story, Jack was on 'is route one mornin' when 'e found me, more dead then alive, unconscious and bleedin' from the 'ead. 'E took me tah the Lodgin' House and nursed me back tah 'ealth, I couldn't remember anythin' but my name and 'ow old I was." David looked amazed, just then Denton walked into Tibby's, newspaper in hand.  
"Hey, fellas," he said, holding it up to Tibby and Specs so they could see the headline.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hiya!" and the likes were shouted out to him as he walked towards Jack. Margaret got up to sit next to Jack.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Big time," Denton said, slamming the paper down in front of Jack.  
"Hey, whatcha got there, Jack?" someone from across the room asked. The newsies crowded around him, David and Denton hung back.  
"Where's me picture, where's me picture?" Spot asked, pushing to the front of the crowd. Margaret snorted.  
"All dem woids dere, dey all about us?" Boots asked.  
"Ha! Ha! Look atcha Jack, ya look like a general or somethin'!" Mush exclaimed, pointing to the picture.  
"Would ya get your finga's off me face?" Jack asked, brushing Mush's hand away.  
"Where does it say my name? Where's my name?!" Spot almost toppled over Jack's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the paper.  
"Would ya stop thinkin' about yaself?" Jack said, pushing him away.  
"Well, you got us on the front page!" David smiled. Denton looked up from his food.  
"You got yourselves on the front page. I just gotta make sure you stay there," Denton replied.  
"So what? You get your picture in the papes, what's that get ya?" Skittery drawled. Everyone shouted at him at the same time.  
"What are ya talikin' about, huh?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Shut up, boy, you'se been in a bad mood all day!"  
"I'm not in a bad mood," Skittery protested.  
"Gettin' glum and dumb!" Race punched him in the face. "What's da matta' witchoo? You get in the papes, your famous, your famous, you get whatever you want! And that's what's so great about New York!" he finished, slapping the table for emphasis.  
"A pair of new shoes wid matchin' laces," Mush sighed.  
"A permanent box at the Sheepshead races," Racetrack said with an adorably longing expression.  
"A porcelin tub wid boilin wate'," Spot put in his two cents.  
"A Saturday night wid da Mayor's daughter!" Blink shouted, jumping on a table and adjusted his belt  
"Look at me! I'm the King of New York! Suddenly, I'm respectable, starin' right atcha, lousy wid stature," Race continued.  
"Knobbin' around dese muckety mucks, I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe," Jack said, kicking back on a table.  
"And there I be! Ain't I pretty," Race said, jabbing at the paper. "It's my city, I'm the King of New York," they said together.  
"A corduroy suit wid fitted knickers," Boots said, tipping his chair forward  
"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers," Les added.  
"Havanna cigars that cost a quarter,"  
"Snipeshooter! I told ya tah ease off the cigars!" Margaret shouted,  
"An editors desk for the star reporter!" David exclaimed.  
"Tip your hat! He's the King of New York!" The boys said, taking offtheir hats to Denton, "In nothin' flat, he'll be coverin' Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton!"  
"Makin' the headline out of a hunch!" Blink vaulted off the table.  
"Protecting the weak," Denton said.  
"And payin' for lunch," Racetrack added.  
"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble."  
"Proud, yet humble," Race forced him back into his seat. "I'm/he's the King of New York," they said in unison.  
"Gotta be either dead or dreamin', cause look at that pape wid my face beamin'. Tomorrow they might wrap fishes in it, but I was a start for one whole minute!" Everyone cried, leaping away from or off the table. "Startin' now, I'm the King of New York!" the newsies exclaimed  
"Ain't ya heard? I'm the King of New York!" Denton said.  
"Holy cow! It's a miracle! Pulitzer's cryin'. Weasel, he's dyin'! Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun! I'm one high falutin' son-of-a-gun. Don't ask me how! Fortune found me, Fate's just crowned me I'm the King of-" half started. "Look and see! Once a piker, now a striker, I'm the King of-" the  
other half began.  
"Victory!" Margaret interrupted them.  
"Front page story! Guts and glory. I'm the King of New York!" Everyone finished , they fell into their seats. Five minutes later, they'd decided. They were going to hold a rally at Medda's and were leaving the restaurant. David and Les followed Margaret and Jack back to the Lodging House before Jack got up the courage to say,  
"Davey, Les! I, um, have a question..." Jack said sheepishly,  
"Yeah, Jack?" David asked, leaning on the wall. Jack turned red.  
"I was wondering, um, if it'd um... weder it be okay if I um-" Jack stuttered, pulling at his shirt collar nervously. "Escorted Sarah to de rally," Jack asked. Margaret and David looked surprised,  
"You want to take Sarah to the rally?" David clarified,  
"If it's okay with you'se." Jack said holding his head up high.  
"Of coarse, Sarah would love for you to escort her to the rally!" David smiled, "we better go clean up ourselves, we'll see you at Medda's!" David before dragging Les away, once they were gone Margaret  
turned to Jack with a knowing smile.  
"So, since when 'ave ya 'ad a thing fer Sarah Jacobs?" She asked,  
"I'se don't 'ave a thing fer Sarah Jacobs, a gentleman always escorts a lady places." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone,  
"Uh-huh, shore ya don't." Margaret said smugly,  
"And since when 'ave ya 'ad a thing fer David?" Jack shot back, Margaret tried to hide her blush.  
"I'se don't 'ave a thing fer David, a lady always needs an escort." Margaret mumbled, Jack chuckled.  
"Uh-huh, shore ya don't." Jack said throwing Margaret's words back in her face. Margaret rolled her eyes and ran to the top of the stairs before turning, and shouting down at Jack,  
"JACK AND SARAH SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, DEN COMES MARRIAGE DEN COMES-" Jack growled and lunged at Margaret causing her to squeal and run for her bunk.  
"That's right, ya better run!" Jack shouted after her, Margaret reached her bunk and gasped, laying spread out on her bunk was a expensive looking red dress.  
"Jack!" Margaret shouted,  
"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked rushing to Margaret's side.  
"What da 'ell is this?" Margaret cried gesturing to the dress,  
"A dress?" Jack guessed,  
"I know that! What's it doin's 'ere?" Margaret demanded,  
"I don't know, but it looks nice. Ya should wear it tah da rally!" Jack said,  
"Ha! Good one Jack! I don't wear dresses." Margaret said dryly,  
"Oh c'mon, Margaret Rose! It's a perfectly good dress. And besides David will be smitten if ya wear that!" Margaret threw a mock punch at Jack who laughed and hurried off the get ready. She told herself she wasn't wearing it for David, she told herself that it was only this one time. But as Margaret  
stood in the perfectly fitting dress with the matching satin slippers that pinched her feet. Margaret knew all her convicting was in vain.  
"I wonder who sent it," Margaret wondered out loud.  
"Wasn't there a note?" Jack asked,  
"There was," Margaret said. "But all it said was, 'for the ravishing Margaret Rose. You sure you didn't send it Jack?"  
"Margaret Rose, where would I get the money tah buy a dress like that? Let alone when we're on strike!" Jack said offering her his arm. Arm in arm Jack and Margaret hurried to Medda's. A fair young lady, and a gallant young gentleman.

_**TADA! Review please!**_


	11. NOTE

_**Chapters 9 and 10 were originally written by Nicely Nicely's little sister, and a small amount of editing was done by me, Snow Whitex Prince Charming."**_


	12. Chapter 11

Medda nearly fainted when she saw Margaret in a dress. The Brooklyn newsies, (Spot) were barely able to contain themselves and Margaret had to stick around Jack and Sarah for her own peace of mind. But then David and Les arrived and everything changed. David walked in saw Margaret in the dress and froze,  
"Whoa," he murmured, Margaret blushed deeply. "You look..."  
"Like a clown?" Margaret guessed,  
"Beautiful." David corrected with a warm smile, Margaret ducked her head trying to hide her ever-darkening blush. "Spot giving you any trouble?" David asked,  
"Stop worryin' 'bout Spot. 'E can't 'urt me." Margaret said, "Now ya said I look beautiful, but the thing is Dave, I'se don't believe ya." Margaret hoped this counted as flirting.

"'Ey, Margaret Rose, Davey! I 'ate tah break this up, but we'se gotta strike tah represent!" Jack cried, Margaret groaned softly, David chuckled and the pair followed Jack onto the stage. "Carryin' the banner!" Jack shouted, the newsies stood up and cheered, a deafening sound that made Margaret jump. Jack waved his hands until everyone quieted back down. "So, we've come a long way, but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine, we'll just get tougher with it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal David, who says `stop soakin' the scabs'." Jack said slapping David on the shoulder.  
"What are we supposed to do to the bums? Kiss `em?" Racetrack shouted from his seat in the audience.  
"Any scab I see I soak `em. Period." Spot said turning to Jack with a defiant look in his eyes.  
"No, no. That's what they want us to do." David cried, "If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands."  
"'Ey, look. They're not gonna be playing with my 'ands, alright. 'Cuz it ain't what they say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we  
make `em." Spot argued challenging David right out. The newsies in the crowd started taking different sides and arguing.  
"Jack, do somethin'!" Margaret screamed over the din. Jack started waving his arms again as Margaret flashed again, she was helpless. Tired and bleeding from the head, she could smell crushed flowers. And needed to rest only for a moment…  
"Margaret, Margaret!" David's voice called her back to reality. "Are you all right?" Margaret managed a nod and turned back to Jack trying to loosen the tightness in her throat so she could breathe again.  
"You got no brains!" Jack shouted, "why we starting to fight each other? It's just what the big shot's wanna see. That we're street rats! Street rats with no  
brains. No respect for nothing, including ourselves! So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nothing. If we don't stick together, then we're nothing. And if we can't even trust each other, then we're nothing."  
"Tell `em Jack!" Kid Blink shouted from the balcony.  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Jack demanded,  
"We're with you Jack!" Racetrack cried,  
"So, what about you, Spot?" Spot was silent for a beat, every newsie was holding their breath to hear what he said, and then Spot said,  
"I say that what you say is what I say." Margaret released the breath she'd been holding. Jack and Spot spit-shook and all the newsies cheered. David and Margaret hurried off stage as the curtains opened and Medda entered. The cheering got louder still. And Medda began to sing.  
"Hello, newsies. What's new?" Margaret snickered in her seat at the bad joke. Just then David came over his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"Excuse me, may I steal Margaret for a moment?" David smiled, Jack snickered causing Margaret to shoot him a glare, David grabbed Margaret's hand, suddenly, and pulled her after him.  
"David!" Margaret laughed, "what are ya doin'?" David stopped short in front of the stage where Medda was performing, releasing Margaret's hand he pivoted on his heel and gave Margaret a flourishing bow,  
"May I have this dance, M'lady?" Margaret giggled despite herself. An adorable smile spread across David's face at the sound.  
"'Coarse ya may, sir." Margaret giggled curtsying in kind, and with that David began to guide her through a lively waltz. The dance was odd, but it seemed to fit the vaudeville music that was being sung. And as David twirled Margaret, like a tiny dancer in a music box, Margaret softly sang along with Medda.  
"So your old lady don't love you no more, so you're afraid there's a wolf at your door. So you've got street rats that scream in your ear, you win some, you lose some my dear! Oh... high times, hard times. Sometimes the living is sweet. And sometimes there's nothing to eat but I always land on my feet! So when there's dry times, I wait for high times and then. I put on my best, and I stick out my chest, and I'm off to the races again!" David pulled her a little closer than was socially acceptable, Margaret's breath caught; she could barely hear Medda singing and the newsies echoing her as the song finished. All she could hear was the beating of her heart in her ears, Margaret was painfully aware of how close their faces were, she was captivated by David's eyes, that were just gazing at her in a way she couldn't describe. _He's going to kiss me, _Margaret thought, _he's going to kiss me now in front of everyone, and it's going to be magical._ Just then David glanced up for a moment and paled at what he saw,  
"Excuse me. Aren't you Warden Snyder? Bryan Denton of the Sun. How do you do, sir?" Margaret suddenly heard Denton said over the din. With the moment thoroughly destroyed, Margaret and David rushed through the crowd to Jack.  
"Jack! Jack! It's Snyder!" David cried  
"What?" Jack asked unable to hear David cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted in Jack's ear.  
"It's Snyder. Right there!" Denton was trying to distract Snyder one more time. This time with his camera the flash went off, blinding Snyder for a minute, then he blew his whistle.  
"Medda, thanks. I gotta run." Jack said, cops streamed in and the newsies scattered. Jack took Sarah's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Racetrack rushed Medda to safety, and David dragged Margaret over to Denton and practically shoved her into the older man's arms.  
"Take her! Get her out of here! Go!" David cried,  
"David!" Margaret cried as Denton started to lead her away and David hurried away to help the others. Suddenly, Margaret saw a huge man kick Racetrack in the stomach and punch him out. Medda broke away from her maid and bodyguard and slapped the man.  
"No! No! For God's sake! He's just a child! Can't you see that? Racetrack!" Medda screamed as she was pulled back and Racetrack was  
dragged away.  
"Race!" Margaret screamed, wrenching herself free of Denton she ran to aid her friend,  
"Margaret!" She heard Denton call after her, but that didn't stop her from attacking one of the goons savagely. Suddenly, another goon struck her from behind with a club, as the world grew dimmer Margaret heard David shouting from far away, shouting her name. And then blackness.

_**TADA! Review!**_


	13. Chapter 12

The next day, Margaret and the newsies were in court dressed in the same clothes as the night before. Margaret's dress was wrinkled and her head hurt. And she was worried about Jack and David, had they gotten away?  
"All rise. All rise. Court is now in session. Judge E.A. Monahan presiding." The bailiff said, a little too loud for Margaret's liking.  
"Are any of you boys, and young lady, represented by council?" The judge asked no one spoke, "no? Good, that will move things along considerably."  
"'Ey, yer 'onor, I object!" Spot said,  
"Spot, shut up!" Margaret hissed through clenched teeth.  
"On what grounds?" The judge asked asked annoyed,  
"On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer 'onor." The newsies cracked up laughing; Margaret's hand darted out and slapped him up the back of the head. The judge banged the gavel on the bench.  
"I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge." The judge said  
"Whoa. We ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents. 'Ey, yer 'onor, 'ow `bout I roll you for it. Double or nothing?" Racetrack smirked,  
"Racetrack, shut up!" Margaret hissed through her teeth again.  
"All right. Move along, move along." The judge said, just then Denton, David and Les slipped into the courtroom.  
"Your honor, I'll pay the fines. All of them." Denton cried,  
"Hey, you fellas alright? Where's Jack?" David asked and then he saw Margaret, "Margaret! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Margaret smiled softly at his concern.  
"I'm fine, David. My head just hurts a little." She said softly, David gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
"Look, we've got to meet at the restaurant. Everybody. We have to talk." Denton said,  
"Pay the clerk. Move it along." The judge barked, Margaret flinched and David shot her a concerned look. At that moment, Jack was lead in, handcuffed. Margaret gasped and David tangled their fingers together squeezing her hand.  
"'Ey fellas!" Jack cried,  
"'Ey, Cowboy! Nice shiner!" Racetrack shouted.  
"'Ey, Denton. I guess we made all the papes this time. So, 'ow's my picture look?" Jack smirked  
"None of the papers covered the rally. Not even the Sun." Denton said sadly Margaret's eyes widened.  
"Case of Jack Kelly. Inciting a riot. Assault. Resisting arrest." The bailiff reported,  
"Judge Monahan, I'll speak for this young man." Snyder said, stepping forward. Margaret stiffened,  
"You two know each other. Ain't that nice." Jack said sarcastically,  
"Just move it along, Warden Snyder." The judge said,  
"This boy's real name is Francis Sullivan. His mother's deceased. His father's a convict in the state penitentiary. He's an escapee from the House of Refuge where his original sentence for three months was extended to six moths for disruptive behavior." Margaret frowned, that couldn't be right. Jack had told her his folks were out west. He wouldn't lie to her, they had to have the wrong boy!  
"Like demanding we eat the food you steal from us." Spat Jack,  
"Followed by an additional six months for attempted escape." Snyder continued,  
"Attempted? Last time it wasn't an attempted escape. Remember Snyder? Remember me and Teddy Roosevelt? Remember Roosevelt and the carriage?" Jack shouted,  
"Therefore, I ask that he be returned to the House of Refuge." Snyder said as if he were deaf to Jack's words,  
"What? For my own good, right? Move it along? For my own good and for what he kicks back to you." Jack snapped at the judge  
"I ask that the court order his incarceration until the age of twenty-one, in the hope that we may yet guide him to a useful and productive life." Snyder concluded.  
"So ordered." The judge replied,  
"No!" Les and Margaret cried in unison, Jack was led away. And Margaret lost it, "Jack! No, Jack!" Margaret screamed,  
"It's going to be alright, Margaret Rose." Jack assured her, before turning to David and shouting, "Davey, take care of her for me will you?" David did not respond instead he grabbed Margaret around the waist to keep her from going after Jack, and held her close and tightly as she cried. Snyder followed Jack out, then turned and smiled at the judge.

_**Sorry this is so short, but my cousin is here and I have a minute so I decided to put this up. Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 13

The newsies sat in Tibby's, Margaret's eyes were sore and puffy and her head throbbed. David for his part was trying to keep the others quiet, which was easier, said than done. Just then Denton arrived, they greeted him quietly.  
"Why didn't the Sun print the story?" David asked,  
"Because it never happened." Denton sighed,  
"What do you mean it never happened? You were there!" Racetrack demanded,  
"You wrote it!" Blink added,  
"It's not in the papers, it never happened. The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore... I came to tell you fellas good bye." Denton sighed, Margaret gasped,  
"What happened? Did you get fired or something?" David asked,  
"No, I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent. They want me to leave right away. The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories. Wish me luck fellas. At least half of what I wish for you." Denton said, Margaret noticed David had drifted off to the side. The news was killing him. Denton turned back to David and said, "They don't always fire you, David. I would be black balled from every paper in the country. I'm a newspaperman. I have to have a paper to write for. This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to read it at least." The waiter appeared and Denton handed him some money. "This should cover it" Denton paid and left. There was a beat of silence, quietly Margaret went to David and gently touched his arm.  
"David," she said softly, David turned to her, he was hurt and she knew he'd need her. But right now the wound was still fresh. David crumpled the story up and threw it on a table angrily.  
"We get Jack out of the Refuge tonight. From now on, we trust no one but the newsies." David announced, the newsies got up and leave, and David pulled Margaret aside.  
"Why don't you stop by the lodging house and grab your things, come stay with us tonight?" David said,  
"David, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Margaret said gently,  
"I know." David said, "I'd just feel better if I knew you were safe tonight." Margaret smiled at him touched,  
"All right," Margaret said at last. "I'll be there around six," David smiled and nodded.  
"Six it is, Les come on!" David said as Margaret left the diner to go pack.

* * *

That night Margaret arrived at the Jacobs' apartment with a small rucksack of her belongings. When she knocked on the door, Mrs. Jacobs answered,  
"Margaret Rose, it's nice to see you again." Mrs. Jacobs smiled, Margaret tried to smile back but her head was throbbing.

"Thank you for 'avin' me Mrs. Jacobs," Margaret managed. Mrs. Jacobs smiled and ushered her in, David stood when Margaret arrived, while Les and Sarah remained curled up on the floor.

"You made it here ok?" David asked, he looked so relieved to see her that Margaret had to smile despite the pain in her head.

"I'm 'ere aren't I?" David smiled brilliantly and moved to stand next to Margaret,

"How's the head?" He asked, Margaret was going to lie, David had way too much to worry about to night to worry about her. But as she opened her mouth a sharp pain shot through her head. Margaret moaned in pain and grabbed her head. "Margaret?" David asked concern filling his voice, Margaret quickly waved him off.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine! I just need some fresh air!" Margaret said,  
"Here, let me help you outside." David quickly helped her out onto the fire escape. After a few deep breaths the pain eased to a dull throbbing. "Margaret, I don't have to go rescue Jack tonight. I'm sure Blink and the boys have it-"  
"Shut up, David you'se gonna go get Jack outta there!" Margaret snapped. "'Sides, the boys need ya,"  
"If you're hurt I don't want to leave you alone, Jack would kill me!" David insisted.  
"David, _I'll_ kill ya if ya don't go and save Jack!" Margaret replied David looked unsure.  
"How bad does it hurt? On a scale from one to ten." Margaret sighed, she was about to lie again but another sharp pain ripped through her skull.  
"Ten" she whimpered pitifully, Margaret squeezed her eyes tightly, it felt like something was trying to claw it's way out of her brain. "David, go I'll be fine. I got Sarah and yer mudder 'ere to take care of me." Margaret insisted,  
"All right." David said reluctantly, "Why don't you come in and rest?" Margaret allowed herself to be led to the giant bed the Jacobs siblings shared; she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Margaret woke up, it was dark and her head ached. Worse yet she was going to be sick. Desperately, Margaret stumbled out of bed and ran out to the fire escape. The air was sticky and warm; gripping the railing Margaret took several deep breaths. The pain in her head was excruciating and her stomach rolled. When no one came out to check on her Margaret figured the Jacobs were asleep and David and Les had left to go save Jack. Margaret retched for a few minutes before practically collapsing. Maybe she shouldn't have sent David away after all. Finally Margaret found her strength and stumbled down to the streets below. It would only be a brief walk, just to clear her head. The city for once was quiet, and it was kind of nice. And eerie at the same time, Margaret was walking past a dark alley when two goons grabbed her. Margaret tried to scream and fight them off, but they were too strong for her. The goons shoved her into a dark coach, Margaret's eyes quickly adapted to the darkness she was not alone in the coach. There was someone else inside sitting quietly,  
"Who's there?" Margaret demanded frightened.  
"Margaret Rose?" Margaret gasped shocked,  
_"Jack?"_

**_TADA! REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 14

"Jack!" Margaret threw her arms around Jack's neck, over joyed to see the closest thing she had to family again.  
"Margaret Rose, are you okay?" Jack asked Margaret nodded. She was scared, but with Jack here she knew things would be all right.  
"I'm fine, Jack. God it's good to see ya! Is Crutchy gettin' better?" Margaret asked.  
"'E's fine. I'm sorry you 'ad to see me like that at the trial." Jack said, Margaret was about to reassure Jack that everything was fine, when the coach came to a stop and the pair was dragged out and into a grand house. Margaret and Jack were led into a lavish study. Margaret looked around her in amazement; she had never seen so many books in one place before. Just as Margaret was studying the leather bound spine of a volume of Les Misérables (books she'd only dreamed of reading herself) a voice behind her startled her by saying:  
"Sit." Quickly Margaret and Jack took seats in high-backed chairs as Mr. Pulitzer himself joined them. "Know what I was doing at your age, boy? I was in a war. The Civil War." Mr. Pulitzer said addressing Jack,  
"Yeah, I heard of it. So, didja win?" Jack drawled,  
"People think war is about right or wrong and not power." Pulitzer replied vaguely,  
"Yeah, I heard of that too. We don't just sell your papes, Joe. Sometime we read `em." Jack replied,  
"Power of the press is the greatest power of them all. I tell this city how to think. I tell this city how to vote. I shape it's future." Pulitzer continued  
"Yeah? Well, right now I'm only thinkin' about one future, and that's mine." Jack said,  
"So am I boy." Pulitzer said. "I have the power to see you stay locked in the Refuge."  
"And I have the power to break out again." Jack countered,  
"Or." Pulitzer continued, "I can see you released tomorrow, free and clear, with more money in your pockets than you can earn in three lifetimes." Margaret's eyes widened,  
"Are you bribin' me, Joe?" Jack asked  
"No." The lie was obvious,  
"Well, it's been real nice chattin' with ya, Joe. But I got to be goin' now." Jack said starting to rise,  
"You listen to me, boy. You just shut your mouth and listen to me! You shut up and listen to me for once! No game I'm playing. You work for me til the strike's over, and it will end, boy, make no mistake, with or without you. Then you go wherever you want to buy a ticket for. Away from the Refuge, these foul streets. Free. With money to spend and nobody chasing you." Pulitzer tempted,  
"Don't do it, Jack! Don't listen to 'im!" Margaret cried jumping to her feet. It was the first words she'd spoken the entire time she'd been there,  
Pulitzer whirled on her and smiled cunningly.  
"You, I've been meaning to speak to you," he said looking Margaret up and down in a way that made Margaret uncomfortable. "You look like your mother," Margaret's heart stopped,  
"Y- you knew my mudder?" Margaret asked,  
"Indeed. I see the last ten years have affected your speech, but I'm sure your father will be able to clean that up in no time." Margaret stared openly,  
"My fadder?"  
"Of coarse, he was so distraught when he lost your mother, we all thought you dead." Margaret frowned the pain in her head returning.  
"Margaret Rose, are ya all right?" Jack asked,  
"I'm an orphan." Margaret said firmly, "I got no parents, never have." Pulitzer chuckled,  
"That is far from true, my dear." He said reaching into his pocket and retrieving a familiar locket. "This was your mother's," Margaret gasped. The pain intensifying and the sick feeling settling in her stomach,  
"Where did ya get that?" Margaret asked,  
"Your father. Poor sap couldn't bear to keep a thing that was hers after she died. I snagged this, here, it's rightfully yours." Pulitzer pressed  
the bauble into Margaret's hands. And the moment he did Margaret remembered, she remembered her parents, birthdays spent with her family, Thanksgiving  
dinner, Christmastime balls, and summers spent at the lake, she remembered her cousin Katherine and how close they had been. But most vividly she remembered  
her last birthday. Her mother had taken her to the very marketplace she and Jack sold at. They had bought flowers from a poor flower merchant, and were  
crossing the street when a run away cart got away and ran her mother down; Margaret had been pushed aside and hit her head. Only to awake moments later  
and stumble away before collapsing as Jack had found her.  
Margaret nearly threw up.  
"No! No! No!" She sobbed, Jack looked panicky.  
"Margaret Rose?" Margaret cried harder  
"I'm not a Pulitzer, I'm not! I'm a newsie!" She sobbed. Jack looked awfully pale, while Margaret's uncle looked very satisfied with himself.  
"We must have you scared pretty bad, old man." Jack said distracting Pulitzer.  
"I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your friends, I won't be so kind. Now, you're partner, what's his name? David." Margaret  
stiffened, "I understand he has a family. What do you think the Refuge will do to him? And it will be you who put him there. And all the others, after  
all, you're their leader. Go back to the Refuge tonight, think about it. Give me your answer in the morning." Pulitzer said as his aids led Jack out.  
"I'm going too! I won't stay here!" Margaret cried, running out of the room after Jack.

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 15

To Margaret's great surprise no one tried to stop her from leaving. That was until; she burst outside and heard a familiar voice shout,  
"Jack! Margaret! Come on! Come on!" Margaret turned and saw David waving in the shadows. Jack slid down the railing and jumped over it. Margaret following suit. The trio took off running,

"After him!" Margaret heard Snyder shout, the driver whipped the horses, who took off without the carriage. Without looking back Margaret followed David and Jack into an alley. Suddenly, Jack slowed down.

"Come on! Keep running!" David shouted,

"You shouldn't have done this, Dave. They could put you in jail." Jack said Margaret froze,

"I don't care" David replied,

"Come here." Jack said grabbing David's shirt collar. "What about your family? What happened to them if you go in jail? You don't know nothing about jail. Now, thanks for what you done, but you get out of here." Jack said pushing David so that he stumbled into Margaret.

"I don't understand." David said confused,

"I don't understand either, but just get outta here!" Jack shouted,

"No!" David shouted back,

"Go!" Jack shouted at David, "Go and take 'er with ya!" Margaret approached, timidly touching Jack's arm,

"Jack-"

"Get the 'ell outta my face!" Jack snarled pushing Margaret away roughly. Margaret fell back into David, who caught her and shouted,

"Hey! What's the matter with you?"

"Just go!" Jack yelled his face flushed with rage. David turned slowly and walked away, Margaret tucked under his arm.

"Are you ok?" David asked after they had walked away, Margaret nodded miserably, "Margaret, talk to me, I'm worried about you." David said stopping her and forcing her to look at him. "What happened? How did Pulitzer's goons get you?" Margaret sighed,

"I woke up and felt sick so I went for a walk, Pulitzer's goons grabbed me." Margaret shrugged, David looked concerned,

"How are you feeling now?" he asked brushing some hair from her face.

"Better… much better." Margaret said when it looked like David didn't believe her. David sighed and hugged her tightly,

"I'm glad you're safe." He whispered, his warm breath tickling Margaret's skin. "Now come on, I left Les with Blink and the boys. Who knows what they taught him while I was gone." Margaret giggled and followed David to retrieve his little brother.

* * *

When they arrived at the place where David had left Les they found the boys playing poker.

"Full house boys pay up!" Les crowed.

"Lester Gabriel Jacobs!" David snapped, the boys snickered at the sound of Les' full name.

"Oh hey, David! Margaret! You're ok!" Les cried when he saw her and the other boys whirled around to see her.

"Margaret!" Blink cried happily

"Hello boys, what did I tell you all about gambling?" Margaret asked firmly, no newsie met her eye.

"'Ey Margaret, why are ya talkin' funny?" Racetrack slurred, to her horror Margaret realized he was right, she was talking like the little lady her mother had raised her to be. Instead of answering Racetrack's question though she changed the subject.

"Racetrack Higgins are you _drunk_?" Margaret cried,

"Maybe jus' a little…" Race slurred, stumbling to his feet.

"Where did you even get booze?" Margaret cried appalled.

"I dunno" Racetrack shrugged, Margaret sighed,

"Ok, who is not drunk?" she asked all the newsies raised their hands, Blink had to push down Racetrack's hand. "You swear Race is the only one who got hammered?" Margaret asked,

"We didn't drink any Margaret, we swear." Blink said,

"Good. Blink, you and the boys take Racetrack home. And get some sleep, me and David will head back to his place with Les." Blink nodded and helped Boots carry Racetrack home. The small Italian singing raunchy drinking songs the whole way.

"Come on Les, let's go home before your parents wake up and realize we're all missing." Margaret holding her hand out for the small boy to take.

"All right," Les said taking her hand and following Margaret and David home.

"Hey David, what did the girl from Nantucket do? Race never finished." Les asked innocently.

"Nothing!" David and Margaret cried in unison.

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please leave lots of reviews and have a wonderful rest of your day!**_


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning the newsies were picketing outside the World building. Chanting,  
"Stop the World! No more papes! Stop the World! No more papes!" The police formed a barricade. Some of the newsies started to fight among themselves. Suddenly Margaret and David where elbowing their way through the crowd, Les in tow.  
"Race! Help me! I need some help!" David shouted in Race's ear as they crowd fell to silence.  
"All right! I ain't deaf!" Racetrack spat irritably, he was clearly hung over from the night before.  
"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey! Break it up." Spot said, just then Margaret noticed he paled. "'Ey, Race, come here." Spot said,  
"What?" Racetrack asked,  
"Just tell me I'm seeing things. Just tell me I'm seeing things." Spot said as Margaret's eyes landed on what Spot was looking at.  
"Oh my God. David." Margaret whispered touching his arm,  
"What? What's wrong?" David asked turning his attention to Margaret  
"Look," Weasel was leading Jack Kelly out in a brand new suit.  
"No, you ain't seeing things. That's Jack. What's he doing?" Margaret and David heard Racetrack say,  
"He's dressed like a scabber!" Spot cried, outraged.  
"Jack? Jack; look at me, will ya? Come on, it's me, Mush. Look at me. What are you doin', Jack?" Margaret heard Mush shout,  
"This ain't happening. This can't be happening. What are you doin' Jack? Come on, what are you doin'?" Blink screamed,  
"Come on. What is this? Where'd you get them clothes?" Boots asked  
"Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself. A special gift to a special new employee." Weasel said grinning, Margaret felt her stomach turn.  
"Oh God, David."  
"I know," David said squeezing her hand.  
"He sold us out!" Spot shouted,  
"I'll give you a new suit! You bum! I'll soak ya!" Racetrack growled,  
"Hey, hey, hey! Let me get my hands dirty. Come here you dirty rotten scabber! Traitor!" Spot screamed as some newsies pulled him away. David stared at Jack,  
"Aww. You wanna talk to him? Come on, come on. Sure. Go right ahead." Weasel said, waving so the cops would let David through. David walked up to Jack, his fingers still tangled with Margaret's.  
"So, this is why you didn't escape last night. You're a liar! You lied about everything. You lied about your father being out west, `cause he's not out west! You didn't even tell me your real name!" David cried,  
"So? What you wanna do about it Dave?" Jack challenge,  
"I don't understand you." David said  
"Oh, so let me spell it out for ya. You see, I ain't got nobody tucking me in at night, like you. It's just me, I gotta look out for myself." Jack spat,  
"You had the newsies." David argued,  
"Oh, what'd being a newsies ever give me but a dime a day and a few black eyes? You know, I can't afford to be a kid no more, Dave. For the first time in my life, I got money in my pockets. Real money. Money, you understand? I got more on the way and as soon as I collect, I'm gone, I'm away. Alright?" Jack snapped Margaret flinched at the anger in his voice.  
"Well, that's good. That's good because we don't need you! We don't need you! All those words you said, those were mine." David shouted loud enough for the newsies to hear.  
"Yeah, but you never had the guts to put them across yourself, didja?" Jack jeered,  
"I do now." David said, he turned to go. But stopped when he realized Margaret wasn't coming with him. He turned back to her with a confused look,  
"Can I have a moment with him?" Margaret said softly, David nodded and released her hand. He started to go back to the newsies, but turned to look at Jack again.  
"What'sa matta? Got a problem?" Jack jeered, "She'll be fine with me, Davey boy. Stop tryin' to be a man for 'er!" David rushed towards Jack, but Weasel and a few policemen pulled him away.  
"Maybe you'd like a new suit of your own, huh?" Weasel mocked,  
"Never! Never!" David screamed,  
"Get outta here! Get outta here!" Weasel shouted to the cops.  
"I'm not like you!" David shouted, Margaret returned her attention to Jack,  
"So you listened to him." She said, "Tell me, Jack. Was all that stuff about sticking together true? Or just another lie?_ Francis_." Jack grit his teeth,  
"You're no better than I," Jack said loudly.  
"I didn't lie to you from day one!" Margaret spat,  
"No, but you're lying to him!" Jack shouted pointing to David, "to all of 'em really," Margaret paled as the newsies began to buzz behind her, curious what Jack meant.  
"That's right," Jack said loudly to the mob, "most of you'se 'ave known Margaret Rose for ten years! But did you know? Her full name is Margaret Rose _Pulitzer_!" The newsies gasped in shock, "watch David love ya now." Jack spat at Margaret in a dangerously low voice, Margaret whirled around, and she could see the hatred and betrayal in her friends' eyes. She didn't dare look at David, to see the hatred in his eyes now for her would've broken her. Tears burned her eyes as she heard Weasel murmur a polite,

"Miss Pulitzer" in her direction as he tipped his hat to her. Then Spot shouted,  
"Let's soak the whore!" The Brooklyn, newsies cheered, echoed by the Bronx, and Flushing, and Richmond, and Woodside. Margaret burst into tears and ran off as fast as she could go, she did not see the Manhattan newsies holding the new mob back, she did not see Kid Blink draw blood from Spot's nose trying to protect her, or Boots knock two newsies heads together, nor did she hear David calling her name as he ran after her. Once they were gone, their anger was redirected at Jack once more, the cops surrounded Jack so the newsies couldn't get him. The newsies watched him go.  
"Traitor!" Spot shouted  
"You make me sick!" Kid Blink snapped  
"I trusted you!" Boots hissed  
"Seize the day, huh Jack?" Racetrack jeered,  
"He's foolin' `em, so he can spy on `em or something." Les, who had been left in the confusion, shouted, truly believing what he was saying. "Yeah, yeah, that's it. He's foolin' `em!"  
"Yeah, 'e's spying on 'em, kid." Racetrack said affectionately ruffling Les' hair, "I 'ope Margaret's okay."

_**Spot has the worst temper I swear! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 17

David found Margaret gathering her things in his apartment. She was crying harder than she had when Jack had been sent to the Refuge.  
"Margaret?" She jumped at the sound of David's voice, she looked up frightened.  
"Are you here to soak me, Davey?" Margaret sniffed,  
"What? No, Margaret of coarse not!" David cried appalled,  
"No. Go ahead, it's your right as a newsie." Margaret said holding her head high, "go ahead, David, take your best shot."  
"Margaret, stop this! I'm not going to hurt you!"  
"But I'm a traitor. You heard Spot, 'soak the whore.'"  
"Margaret, stop it! You know Spot, his temper got the better of him!" David cried, moving towards her. Margaret backed away from him unsure,

"If you're not here to soak me, then you must be here to distract me so Blink and the boys can surprise me and beat me themselves." Margaret said,  
"Margaret, no. I promise you, no one is going to hurt you. Didn't you see Blink and the boys protecting you?" Margaret shook her head.  
"Well, they did. They're your family, Margaret. They would never hurt you!" David said,  
"But I'm a Pulitzer by birth,"  
"I don't care" David said firmly, "who your family is does not define you, I know the true Margaret, and she is sweet and kind. She loves her newsie family, who if you ask me are your only family. She writes, hates wearing dresses, she mothers everyone, worries herself to death when someone she loves is hurting. She's been nursing wounds since she was eight years old! And she will knock you out if you use her full name." David chuckled to himself at the last part, "bottom line. Margaret she's you, just because you bear the last name Pulitzer doesn't mean you're someone else." David gently took her hands him his own, "everyone is so worried about you, but not as worried as I am. Never as worried as I am." Tears burned Margaret's eyes once more.  
"Oh, David!" Margaret cried, throwing her arms around his neck. David welcomed her touch warmly and embraced her back.  
"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, Margaret, I swear." David murmured, Margaret relaxed into David, drained. David gently cupped her cheek; Margaret looked up and saw it in his eyes. He was going to kiss her, David's face lowered to meet hers. Their lips were just about to touch when the door to the apartment was flung open and Les, Blink and the other boys burst in. David and Margaret, startled, released each other. Obliterating the moment, Margaret turned to scold the boys for not knocking, when Les suddenly crashed into her, his arms locked around her middle.  
"Margaret, are ya all right?" Blink asked,  
"I'm fine, Blink. Heard you boys caused Brooklyn some pain." Blink smirked,  
"Damn straight we did!" Racetrack cried, Margaret chuckled and squeezed Les who was still locked around her middle, David wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Hey, look at dat!" Boots cried pointing at the trio. "When Davey and Les 'old Margaret like dat they look like a family!" Margaret and David blushed bright red and looked at each other thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

Later, Sarah arrived home from work and was going through a pile of lace with Margaret. When they found something wrapped up in a wad of paper.  
"Les. What is this?" Sarah asked holding up the mass, Les unwrapped the wad to reveal an old hotdog.  
"Savin' it" Les explained as he took the hot dog and left the paper in Sarah's hands.  
"That's disgusting," Margaret mumbled as Sarah studied the page.  
"David. It's Denton's article!" Sarah cried, "'The Dark Truth; Why Our City Really Fears The Newsies Strike.' By: Bryan Denton. `Last night I saw naked force excised against mere boys, the newsies, who were...'" David climbed out the window and slammed it shut before Sarah could finish. Margaret stared after David sadly, before she gently touched Sarah's arm and said,

"Let me talk to him." Quietly, Margaret slipped out onto the fire escape. She found David sitting on the end kicking his legs at the air. "David?" He turned and smiled weakly when he saw her. Without a word David stood up and pulled her into his arms. It wasn't until this moment that Margaret realized how much David touched her. It wasn't a bad thing, Margaret found how he always found an excuse, whether it was brushing a strand of hair from her face or holding her hand, adorable. She was all too happy to just sit still and let David hold her. Silently, the pair sat down on the end on the fire escape once more, Margaret seated between David's legs, and her back reclined against his chest. Neither spoke as David silently trailed his fingers over Margaret's skin. Tracing patterns with no rhyme or reason to them. Margaret didn't object, David seemed more relaxed as he traced invisible shapes across Margaret's palms. A shape that kept reappearing where hearts, Margaret smiled to herself, maybe what was going on between them _was_ love. Margaret had never been in love before, not even with Spot, but if this was love Margaret thought it was wonderful. She leaned back against David, closing her eyes trusting him fully. David circled her left hand ring finger idly, leading Margaret to wonder what he was thinking about. Sitting there in David's arms was kind of nice, Margaret gazed up and smiled at David, she had come out here to talk to him but it turned out she didn't need to. All she need to do was be there, that was enough.

_**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 18

Finally, Margaret and David came inside just as Sarah was getting ready to go back to work.  
"Well, I'm off!" Sarah announced,  
"Les and I will walk you!" Margaret said brightly  
"Are you sure?" David asked, "Pulitzer has spies everywhere."  
"David, I'll be fine! I'll walk Sarah to work, and then Les and I will meet you at Newsies Square. Besides, you need to go rally our troops!" David was reluctant, but finally agreed. So Sarah and Margaret walked together with Les trailing behind.  
"Morning." Sarah said brightly as they passed a kindly looking woman,

"Good mornin', dear." The woman smiled; suddenly someone bumped into the pair from behind, both girls turned to see Oscar Delancey behind them, Margaret froze at the sight of him, but held her tongue not wanting to alarm Sarah.

"'Cuse me, Sweet face." Oscar said tipping his hat to them. Sarah and Margaret continued to walk with Oscar behind them. Suddenly, Morris stepped out in front of them. Margaret grit her teeth,

"Where's your little brother, Tootsie? Where's little Davey?"

"Shove off, Delancey!" Margaret growled, as she and Sarah tried to get by, but the brothers pushed them around.

"Leave my sister alone!" Les cried as he shoved Oscar. Morris held onto Sarah and Margaret while Oscar pushed Les into a puddle.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sarah screamed as she and Margaret tried to fight Morris off. Oscar shoved Les into a stack of milk cans. As Morris dragged the two girls into the alley, Sarah shoved Morris away.

"You stupid ape." Both Sarah and Margaret's fists connected with Morris' face, but it didn't hurt him. "Margaret, run!" Sarah screamed as she ran farther into the alley, Margaret beside her. The brothers caught them far to easily, Margaret watched in horror as David helped Les up.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Margaret heard David ask the smaller boy.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Help Sarah and Margaret!" Les cried,

"Run Davey!" Sarah screamed, Margaret opened her mouth to warn him off but received a sharp slap from Morris resulting in a yelp of pain instead. Through tears of pain Margaret saw David's face darken,

"Yeah, run Davey. We got the best part of your family right here." Oscar jeered David tackled Oscar in rage.

"David!" Margaret screamed as she and Sarah fought Morris.

"Let go of me!" Sarah cried, Morris threw them to the ground. And Oscar punched David,

"Stop it!" Sarah and Margaret shouted in unison

"Les! Stop, you're hurting him! No!" Sarah screamed, Morris pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on.

"No! David!" Margaret cried, she was crying now.

"Leave him alone!" Sarah screamed, Oscar continued to punch David. Les ran to Sarah seeking shelter in his sister's arms.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sarah shouted, Oscar held David, as Morris got ready to hit him with the knuckles, despite Sarah's screams and Margaret's tears. Suddenly, Jack appeared behind Morris and punched him. David elbowed Oscar in the stomach. And was thrown to the ground as Jack threw Morris into a box

"Get over here." Jack growled as he grabbed Oscar, "remember Crutchy?" Jack asked as he head butted Oscar and he fell near Morris. Jack helped Sarah up, and Margaret jumped to her feet.

"You alright?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Sarah whispered as they hugged, meanwhile Margaret rushed to David's aid.

"David!" He groaned in pain, as Margaret sank to her knees next to him. "Oh God, oh God, David!" tears were pouring down her cheeks. "We got to get you to the Lodging House, it's closer then the apartment. Oh God, David why didn't you run?"

"I couldn't let them hurt you," David groaned, "but it looks like all I've done is make those pretty baby blues cry." Margaret dried her eyes and smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll get you patched up." Just then Sarah and Jack came rushing over.

"David!" Sarah cried, Jack went to David to check him out but Margaret waved him off,

"I got him, I got him!" Margaret helped him up as Oscar and Morris finally got up.

"You'd better run, Cowboy. We're gonna tell uncle Weas. You'll be back in the Refuge before suppertime!" Morris cried,

"Run, you lousy coward, run!" Oscar cried as Jack started to go after them, but Sarah stopped him. Les ran to the end of the alley waving his wooden sword and shouting.

"Run! Get outta here! Don't come back! You hear me?"

"Les! Don't go far!" Margaret called after him,

"What? You couldn't stay away?" David spat at Jack.

"Well, I guess I can't be something I ain't." Jack said

"A scab?" David spat,

"No, smart." Jack replied, Margaret laughed bitterly and helped David out of the alley,

"Come on, David let's get you fixed up."

_**Aw! I for some reason just love this scene. Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 19

When the group arrived at the Lodging house Margaret helped David up stairs and into the bunk room at once.  
"All right, every newsie out. Now!" No one dared defy her order, soon the room was cleared and David was sitting on the edge of a bunk. Margaret hurried around the room fetching clean towels and digging under Racetrack's bed for his stash of whiskey. "I told him to lay off this stuff," Margaret muttered when she found the trusty bottle. She then turned to David and said, "okay, remove your shirt and we'll get started." David shook his head,  
"Margaret, I'm fine, I don't need medical attention." David insisted,  
"David, you are not fine! The Delancey's just soaked you! Shirt off. Now!" With a sigh, David unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his well-toned arms. Margaret distracted herself by focusing on his injuries. Darkening splotches covered David's torso and his lip was split and beginning to bleed along with the beginnings of a shiner. Margaret bit her lip and tenderly prodded one of the bruises on David's stomach, he yelped in pain, Margaret swore under her breath and continued assessing David's injuries.  
"Margaret, are you ok?" David asked after a long silence, Margaret snorted as she grabbed a towel to stanch David's bleeding lip.  
"He just got beat up by the Delancey brothers and he asks me if I'm all right!"  
"Margaret Rose, I'm serious!" David cried grabbing her wrist, Margaret freed herself and pressed the towel to David's lip firmly. David yelped,  
"Margaret! Margaret! Sorry!" He cried. Margaret removed the towel, "what was on that?" David asked  
"Whiskey. It burns but it cleans cuts like a dream!"  
"Well you could have warned me!" David said, Margaret just smirked,  
"I didn't know Les was in here with us." She said grabbing a fresh towel and drenching it with water. Gently, she pressed it to a particularly bad bruise on David's upper stomach the poor boy yelped, "Here, hold this right there. It won't heal it but it should numb it for a while." Margaret said,  
"It's cold!" David whined, Margaret rolled her eyes,  
"Honestly, David. I thought Les was the baby of the family!" Margaret teased,  
"Oh really? You're going to be like that now?" David asked, Margaret giggled and prepared another cold press. She pressed this one to David's eye. He hissed and shivered when the cold water made contact with his skin.  
"Oh poor baby," Margaret giggled; finally Margaret removed the cold presses and told David he could put his shirt back on. David grabbed his shirt and put it back on in a hurry before he snuck up behind Margaret and grabbed her waist.  
"Do you laugh at all your patients when you're treating them?" David asked,  
"Not all my patients whine like babies when I treat them." Margaret giggled as David dug his fingers into her sides, "David! Stop it!" David tickled her for a few more minutes before he finally relented.  
"That should teach you to laugh at a man while he's down," David chuckled, Margaret sighed and relaxed into him, "I'm sorry I made you cry." David whispered softly,  
"I was scared, that's why I was crying. You didn't do anything, David." Margaret reassured him,  
"I couldn't have helped, I was just so scared that if I didn't do something that I'd lose you." David said, Margaret turned to face him,  
"Do I mean that much to you?" David smiled sadly,  
"You mean the world to me, Margaret." David pressed their foreheads together and they both leaned in for a kiss, their lips were just about to touch when there was a knock at the door. David sighed loudly and the pair separated,  
"Come in!" Margaret called, the door opened to reveal Jack. David instantly stood taller.  
"Margaret Rose, can we talk?" Jack asked he eyed David warily. "Alone?"  
"Of coarse," Margaret said stiffly David opened his mouth to protest.  
"Margaret-"  
"David, go. I'll be fine,"  
"Margaret, I-"  
"I'll be fine, go down stairs, and you have boys to inspire. And we need a plan on what to do next." David looked hesitant but did as she asked, shooting Jack a dirty look as he passed. Once he was gone Margaret turned to Jack, "shut the door." Jack shut the door and turned back to Margaret.  
"Margaret Rose-" Margaret slapped him across the face, "what was that fer?" Jack demanded,  
"That was for everything!" Margaret spat, "for lying to me for ten years, for lying to our friends, for outing me in front of everybody, for nearly getting me killed, they would've killed me if Blink and the boys hadn't stepped in! But most of all for that comment. 'Watch David love ya now.' Don't  
you _EVER_ tell me he doesn't love me! Because he does!"  
"What? 'E's all ready told ya 'e loves ya?" Jack cried,  
"He doesn't have to tell me! I know! When he's saying things like, he was just so scared that if he didn't do something that he'd lose me. Or, that I mean the world to him!"  
"I was wrong, I'm sorry." Jack said,  
"Damn right you're sorry!"  
"Margaret, please forgive me."  
"No." Jack looked deviated, "you have to prove yourself, Jack. I won't trust you so easily this time." Margaret said as she walked out,  
"'Ow the 'ell am I gonna do that?" Jack called after her,  
"Figure it out!"  
_**Jeez Margaret and David can't catch a break! Review!**_


	21. Chapter 20

Margaret rushed down stairs to find everyone waiting for her,  
"Hi fellas, what's the plan?" Margaret asked,  
"Well, we've discussed it," Racetrack said slowly, David laughed bitterly, "and we've come up with only one answer." Race finished,  
"And that is?" Margaret asked,  
"Denton." Racetrack said,  
"What 'bout Denton?" Jack asked coming downstairs,  
"The boys want to go to Denton for help," Margaret explained.  
"So?"  
"So, we're not doing it!" David cried, Margaret looked at him sympathetically,  
"David-"  
"He betrayed us! What happened to trusting no one but the newsies?" David demanded,  
"David, you're being absurd!" Margaret snapped, "Without Denton we'd be nothing! So Sarah, Les, Jack, you and I are going to Denton." David opened his mouth to protest but Margaret held up her hand to silence him. "We're going. Sarah do you still have the article?"  
"You still have that worthless piece of garbage?" David cried, Margaret ignored David and took the article from Sarah and handed it to Jack.  
"Read this," she said, Jack took the paper and read it quickly. As he did this Margaret turned to the others, "as for the rest of you, stay here and wait to hear from us. Blink's in charge!" A few of the newsies groaned. Without another word the gang of strikers set out for Denton's apartment.

When the five of them got to Denton's apartment. Jack knocked on the door. Denton answered it.  
"Did you mean what you wrote here? `Bout all these sweat shop kids listening to me?" Jack asked holding up the article.  
"I don't write anything I don't mean. Come on in. I'm just packing a few things." Denton replied, they filed in; David closed the door behind them. "So, yes, I mean it. The city thrives on child labor. A lot of people make money that way. They're terrified that the newsies strike will spread." Denton replied once they were all inside.  
"Well, there's really not much chance of that as long as they got the power" Jack said bitterly,  
"Really, Jack? This is coming from the boy who used to pretend to be asleep when I read fairy tales to the younger newsies. Have you learned nothing? The under dogs always win in the books!" Jack sent Margaret a dirty look.  
"This ain't a book, Margaret Rose This is real life." Jack replied,  
"Sometimes," Denton cut in. "All it takes is a voice, one voice. Then a thousand. Unless it's silenced."  
"Why can't we spread the strike? Have another big rally and get the word out to all the sweatshop kids? Why not?" Jack asked,  
"What are we going to do? Print an ad in the newspaper?" David asked sarcastically.  
"No! We'll do better than that. We'll make our own paper. We tell `em they gotta join us. Isn't that a good idea?" Jack said, Margaret had to admit it was rather genius.  
"Yeah, it is." David allowed, "But what do we know about printing a newspaper?"  
"Nothing, but our man Denton..."  
"Yeah, but our man Denton has something more important to do. He's going to be an ace war correspondent, right Denton?" David asked, he voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Knock it off, David." Margaret snapped, Denton silently waved her off. He looked at the group before him and said,  
"All right. Where do we start?" They all sat at a table,  
"Alright, we gotta move fast. Now, we'll need the newsies to circulate." Jack said,  
"There's something else that we need. We need a printing press." Denton said,  
"Just so happens I know a guy with a printing press." Jack smiled, Margaret looked around at her companions.  
"Why do I not like where this is going?" She asked.

* * *

Jack helped Sarah through the basement window of the World building as the others followed, (minus Les, who had been sent to give word to the newsies to join them.) David grabbed on to Margaret at the last moment to steady her.  
"You've been living here?" Sarah cried as she looked around the room.  
"Shh. They're right above us. Weasel catches us here, we're all in the slammer." Jack hissed, he uncovered a press,  
"Alright! A Platen press. Looks like old man Pulitzer never threw anything away." Denton smiled,  
"Is it going to work?" David asked,  
"It better. We have a deadline." Denton replied, everyone bustled about, Jack assigning jobs. Sarah and Margaret were to tie the stacks of papers together, David and Denton were putting the articles together. And Jack was manning the press, with this rhythm intact they started printing their papers. The newsies soon arrived for distribution, David helped Sarah and Margaret through the window as Jack handed bundles of papers to the newsies. Denton and Jack crawled out the window once they were finished.  
"It's awfully nice of Mr. Pulitzer to let us use his press" Denton said,  
"Yeah, I just hope I get to thank him for it someday." Jack smirked, the newsies spread out to hawk their papers. Margaret was going to follow Sarah when David grabbed her hand. She turned back to him confused and annoyed, David smiled and pulled her close.  
"No way in Hell I'm letting you out of my sight," he said his eyes sparkling with mischief. Margaret giggled, how could she possibly stay irritated with him? He was too cute! Margaret tangled her fingers with David's as they set out.

* * *

David laughed as Margaret shoved a paper into the hands of a burly factory worker. Margaret stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.  
"Well, that's the last one. Can we stop by the apartment? I want to look nice for the rally."  
"You always look nice," David argued his arms circling her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Right," Margaret laughed, she knew she looked horrid at the moment. Her pants were in desperate need of patching in the knees, and her shirt was dirty and wrinkled. Her long dark curls tumbled down her back and her cap sat at a jaunty angle on her head.  
"You do," David insisted "you're beautiful."  
"And you're delusional," Margaret replied, "come on, we should both freshen up." David chuckled and intertwined their fingers,  
"Lead the way, M'lady."  
_**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I was dealing with personal matters and was not in the right mind-set to write anything. I'm all better now though so please review!**_


	22. Chapter 21

Margaret sighed, she was dressed in the beautiful dress she had worn the night of the rally, (now clean thanks to David's mother.) And her hair was pinned up in a simple but elegant bun. Gently she cradled her mother's locket in her hands. She remembered watching her mother getting ready for parties when she was young. Her mother was always so beautiful, and when her mother and father went out her mother would tuck her in and read her Snow White —her favorite fairy tale— before kissing her goodnight. But her mother was gone,  
"Margaret?" Margaret turned to see David, dressed in a soft looking gray V-neck t-shirt. Watching her, "what's that?" David asked moving closer to see what Margaret had in her hands.  
"It's my mother's locket," Margaret said smiling a little, "my uncle gave it to me, that night Jack refused to go with us, and I remembered everything." Tears beaded along her lash line, threatening to spill over.  
"Hey, hey, hey," David said lifting her chin with the crook of his pointer finger so she would look at him. "Don't cry I know it hurts. But please don't cry, Darling, I don't know if I could bear it." As small smile tugged at the corner of Margaret's mouth,  
"Darling?" She smirked, David chuckled and took the locket from her hands, he gently fastened it around her neck and wiped her tears away.  
"There, still the most beautiful creature on God's green earth," David smiled Margaret rolled her eyes.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, David Jacobs."  
"Is it still flattery if it's true?" David chuckled, "you really do look beautiful." Margaret tried to hide her blush but David saw it anyway. "I thought you said flattery would get me nowhere," David laughed Margaret smacked his arm.  
"Shut up. And let's get going or we'll be late!" Margaret said dragging him out of the apartment.

* * *

The newsies gathered around the Horace Greeley statue, waiting, none of the work kids had showed up and people were getting impatient.  
"So, when's the others coming, kid?" Mush asked,

"They ain't coming. Ain't gonna be nobody but us." Jack said bitterly,

"Come on, Jack." Snitch, one of the younger newsies said

"Have hope, Jack." Specs encouraged, Margaret saw Les move away from the group.

"When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?" She heard Les ask loudly, trying to buoy everyone's spirits.

"Nah." Racetrack said slinging his arm around the small boys shoulder. "What if the Delancey's come out swinging, will we hear it?" Race said trying to help Les out.

"No!" Les cried resolutely, Margaret smiled a little and Les' stubbornness.

"That a boy!" Race said ruffling Les' hair, they turned back to join the others when in the distance they heard something, swelling louder and louder as it drew closer and closer. Suddenly, what they were hearing became clear.

"When you've got a million voices singing, who can hear a lousy whistle blow? And the World will know!" Work kids came in from all directions. The newsies cheered. Spot appeared, leading in all the Brooklyn kids.

"Brooklyn!" Spot shouted over the din, David's hand tightening protectively on Margaret's at the sight of him. With a giant smile Margaret joined in with the work kids and the newsies followed,

"The World will feel the fire, and finally know!" Everyone cheered, as the newsies and Sarah made their way through the crowd.

"Strike! Strike! Strike!" The crowd chanted, the newsies made their way to the front of the World Building.

"Dear me. What have we here?" Margaret heard Racetrack said, Margaret pressed up onto her toes to see Seitz and a group of policemen by the entrance, looking out into the crowd.

"Come on," David whispered pulling Margaret up to the front were Jack was.

"Listen," Jack said, "I ain't in the habit of transacting no business with office boys. So tell Mr. Pulitzer Jack Kelly's here to see him now." Margaret smiled, Seitz seemed hesitant so she said in her sweetest voice,

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Pulitzer will want to see us."

* * *

Inside, Pulitzer sat at his desk. Seitz brought in Jack, Margaret and David. One of Pulitzer's aids grabbed his arm and Margaret heard him whisper.

"It's awful. Everyone's calling. Mr. Hearst, and Mr. Bennett, and the mayor in such awful language. The cities at a stand still and they all blame the chief. It's like the end of the World, only I didn't say that." Margaret gave a satisfied smirk; the trio went up to Pulitzer's desk, where Jack pulled out a copy of the newspaper.

"Extry, extry, Joe. Read all about it."

"I promised that if you defied me, I'd break you. I'll keep that promise, boy. Now, I gave you a chance to be free. I don't understand. Anyone who doesn't act in their own self-interest is a fool." Pulitzer spat,

"Then what does that make you?" David asked,

"What?"

"Oh, this is my pal, Davey. The Walkin' mouth" Jack said introducing David,

"You talk about self-interest," David continued, "but since the strike, your circulation's been down 70%. Everyday you're losing thousands of dollars just to beat us out of one lousy tenth of a cent. Why?"

"You see, it ain't about the money, Dave. If Joe gives in to nobodies like us, it means we got the power. And he can't do that, no matter what it costs. Am I right, Joe?" Jack asked,

"I sent for the police." Pulitzer said, "They must be here by now. Send them in, Seitz,"

"I'm not going back to jail, Joe. Look out here. Right out here is where the power is." Jack said opening the window. All the kids were still yelling Pulitzer covers his ears.

"Close the window! Close the window! Go home! Go home! Go home!" He screamed like a mad man.

"I can't hear you, Joe!" Jack jeered

"Go home! Go home to your mothers and fathers! Go home!"

"I don't hear ya!"

"Now you listen to me!" Pulitzer shouted angrily

"Maybe you should listen!" Jack cried

"No, no! You listen to me!"

"No! You listen!" Margaret sighed; this was going to take a while.

"Close the window and shut up!" Margaret wasn't even aware that a human face could be that red.

"There's a lot of people out there and they ain't just gonna go away. They got voices now and they're goin' be listen to. Putting them in jail is not going to stop them! That's the power of the press, Joe." Jack shouted he closed the window. And Pulitzer took his hands away from his ears. "So thanks for teaching me about it."

"Those kids put out a pretty good paper there Chief." Seitz said, Pulitzer picked up the paper and read it.

"I ordered a printing ban on all strike matters. Now, who defied me? Who's press did you use to print this on? Who's?" Pulitzer shouted,

"Well, we only use the best, Joe." Jack drawled, "So, I just want to say, thanks again." The group turned to go when Pulitzer called out.

"Margaret, are you ready to stop this nonsense and come home where you belong?" Margaret stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her uncle.

"I'd rather die first!" A satisfied smirk crossed Pulitzer's face,

"I see you got the dress I sent after all." Margaret felt like she was going to be sick but hid it well,

"Burn in Hell, old man. Burn in Hell." And with that the group left the office.

_**Here's another chapter to make up for yesterday. I hope you all enjoy Margaret's bad assery because I did! Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 22

Once outside, Margaret turned to David,  
"I'm burning this thing immediately." David chuckled and rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever you say, Darling." Seitz's opened the gates and David and Margaret started to come out, Jack behind them.  
"Hey, fellas, they're over here!" Spot shouted, the newsies gathered around and started asking questions. Jack bent over and whispered in Les's ear. Jack then lifted Les onto his shoulders and looked out towards all the children.  
"We beat `em!" Jack shouted, the crowd cheered. All the newsies hugged and patted each other on the back Weasel, Oscar and Morris put on their hats and left. Margaret couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement she turned to David, who was smiling like a fool as well,  
"Isn't this amazing?" She shouted to him. David laughed and grabbed her, kissing her passionately. And it was perfect, more perfect than all those almost kisses combined. Finally they broke apart.  
"Finally!" David cried, "I've been trying to kiss you since the rally! But we were always interrupted, but I've finally done it! I finally kissed the beautiful Margaret Rose!" The minute the name left his lips David paled, Margaret had to laugh as the boy desperately tried to save himself from getting punched. She silenced him with a kiss,  
"I think I can live with you calling me Margaret Rose." She giggled; David went in for another kiss when a paddy wagon pulled up. Snyder was sitting in the front seat with two cops. Margaret jerked away suddenly and David sighed,  
"Just our luck."  
"Jack! Jack, it's the bulls. It's the bulls. Let me down!" Les cried, as Margaret and David hurried to help.  
"Down Jack. Get down!" Swifty cried,  
"Hide Jack" Blink urged, Jack started to run. But Denton stopped him.  
"Jack, it's over." Jack tried to run again but Denton held him back. "No, no. You don't have to run. Not anymore. Not from the likes of him. Come on, Come on." Denton started to lead Jack up to the front but when he saw Margaret he froze and turned pale as a sheet.  
"Denton, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Margaret asked when she saw his reaction.  
"Yeah, yeah, you just… look like someone I knew once." Denton said snapping out of it, just then a cop opened the paddy wagon and kids from the Refuge spilled out. Some taller newsies blocked the wagon from Margaret's view for only a moment, and then she heard an all too familiar voice say.  
"Ah, remember what I told ya, Mr. Snyder. The first thing ya do in jail, make friends with the rats. Share what you got in common." The moment she heard the voice she took off running towards it. Snyder was climbing in when Margaret reached the front of the crowd. A police officer was about to close the door when a familiar figure stopped him and said,  
"Officer, may I please?"  
"Sure kid." The figure handed his crutch to a kid. And slammed the door and locked it. He got his crutch back as Margaret screamed his name.  
"Crutchy!" In her excitement Margaret nearly bowled her friend over.  
"Careful, Margaret I'm still 'urtin'" Crutchy chuckled, Margaret just hugged her best friend tightly,  
"Oh, Crutchy I have so much to tell you!" Margaret cried as she walked over to Jack and the others.  
"Heya Crutchy." Jack greeted,  
"You won't be seeing much of him anymore. Say goodbye Warden." Denton smiled,  
"Goodbye Warden!" Everyone chorused as the paddy wagon pulled away, Margaret returned to David's side and smiled when he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.  
"Oh, Jack, you ought tah seen it! He comes stormin' into the Refuge waving his walking stick like a sword and he's leading in this army of lawyers and cops." Crutchy said excitedly,  
"Who comes stormin' in?" Jack asked confused,  
"You know, your friend. Him! Teddy Roosevelt" Crutchy said pointing towards an important looking man who was wading through the crowd. The newsies were amazed,  
"The Governor's very grateful that you brought this problem to his attention." Denton told Jack, "I said you might need a lift somewhere. He'd be happy to oblige. Anywhere you want. And this time, you ride inside."  
"So, can he drop me at the train yards?" Jack asked Margaret's heart stopped dead in her chest. David's arm tightened around her protectively,  
"Yeah, if that's what you want." Denton said Margaret didn't know what to do.  
"Darling, look at me." David whispered Margaret turned to David hoping he would tell her what to do. She could see the pain in his eyes, they probably mirrored her own. "It's okay," David whispered. "No matter what you decide to do, go or stay, we'll always have Paris." Tears burned Margaret's eyes as David kissed her forehead. They made their way to Roosevelt's carriage. Jack shook his hand and climbed in. Boots threw Jack a bag.  
"Margaret Rose, ya comin'?" Jack asked Margaret felt sick to her stomach as David released her and she walked forward, but then she stopped and looked back. David, Les and Sarah were watching them sadly.  
"Jack, I- I can't." Margaret said, Jack looked sad but put on a brave face and said,  
"I understand, Margaret Rose. I guess I don't 'ave to worry 'bout someone takin' care of ya." Jack nodded to David, who nodded back in silent agreement. Then Jack hugged her tightly. "I'll write ya the moment I'm settled," Jack promised, tears burned Margaret's eyes.  
"You better, Jack Kelly." Jack chuckled, "and Jack? I trust you again." Margaret whispered, Jack gave her a final squeeze and released her. Silently, she retreated to David's side, and once she got there David hugged her close like he'd never let go again. The work kids followed the carriage as it left, leaving the newsies alone. Margaret held her tears at bay and refused to cry, just then the circulation bell began to ring. Margaret's jumped at the sound, with the strike over it was back to work. Margaret's stomach turned she hadn't even thought about going back to work. Let alone without Jack, as if sensing the need for normalcy, Mush began the newsies ritual.  
"Try Bottle Alley or the harbor"  
"Try Central Park, it's guaranteed," Racetrack added,  
"Try any banker, bum or barber" Margaret nearly cried as Crutchy took Jack's part.  
"They almost all knows how tah read," Blink said without missing a beat.  
"Summer stinks."  
"And winter's waiting."  
"Welcome to New York" Margaret broke down and joined in, tangling her fingers with David's  
"Boy ain't nature fascinating, when you'se gotta walk!" The newsies lined up for their papers. David and Margaret were first in line, David slapped down a coin.  
"Hundred papes." He said,  
"Alright Davey." Mush cheered as Margaret kissed David's cheek, suddenly; the newsies heard cheers and turned to see the carriage returning. All the work kids were following.  
"Dave, he's back!" Mush shouted, as the carriage pulled up  
"Thanks for the advice, Governor. Like you said, I still got things to do. Besides, I got family here." Jack said smiling at Margaret and David, he got out of the carriage and gave Les his cowboy hat. All the newsies hollered and talked at the same time. "So, how's the headline today?" Jack asked David, David laughed and said.  
"Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Jack grinned,  
"Come here Davey." Jack held out his hand. David spit in his and shook it. Sarah made her way through the crowd. Her and Jack kissed. All the newsies cheered and yelled. Margaret blushed and buried her face into David's shoulder. David chuckled and kissed her curls lovingly, it was nice to have David openly kiss her, he had tried to be chaste with her but had failed miserably. The carriage pulled away, with Roosevelt and Spot in it. Spot tipped his hat and waved as he left. And in true Spot fashion looked Margaret up and down like a piece of meat, licked his lips and gave a loud wolf whistle in Margaret's direction. David looked like he was about to murderer Spot but Margaret laid a soothing hand on his arm and whispered,  
"Let it go, he's not worth it." David relaxed but made sure Spot was watching as he pulled Margaret close and kissed her hard.  
"Bye, Spot!" Sarah called; David, Jack, Sarah, Les, Margaret and Crutchy followed the carriage. Denton shook David's hand, then went to the side and started writing. The newsies, with their papers, headed out shouting out a call and response.  
"It's a fine life, carryin' the banner. It's a fine life, carryin' the banner. It's a fine life, carryin' the banner. It's a fine life, carryin' the banner."  
"You got `em, Cowboy! You showed `em how boy! You got `em Cowboy! You showed `em how boy!" David was about to head out when Margaret stopped suddenly, David turned back to her confused and concerned.  
"What's wrong?" David asked,  
"Nothing, you boys go on ahead. I'll catch up" David looked reluctant.  
"Go! I won't be long," Margaret promised pressing a kiss to David's lips that was a little less than chaste. And with that Margaret ran back to Denton. "Denton!" She cried the man looked up an odd look like pain flickered over his features.  
"Yes, Margaret is everything all right?" Denton asked,  
"You wouldn't happen to know a good publisher would you?" Margaret asked Denton looked surprised.  
"You write?" Margaret nodded, "I know several. Tell you what, meet me at Tibby's tomorrow at noon and we'll talk." Margaret beamed.  
"At noon it is then!" And she ran back to find David waiting for her, "I told you to go ahead!" Margaret cried,  
"I wasn't going to leave my girl alone by herself." David laughed, grabbing her hand, and off they went their future looking bright.

_**Don't worry it's far from over, Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 23

The next morning Margaret took a little longer then usual to get ready. She had moved back into the lodging house the night before, despite David's reassurances that she could stay one more night and that his parents wouldn't mind.  
"Margaret Rose, c'mon we're gonna be late!" Jack said impatiently,  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Margaret cried running after Jack. She could barely contain herself as she rushed to Newsies Square. When Margaret arrived she couldn't find David or Les anywhere. She was getting worried when someone grabbed her from behind,  
"Gottcha!" David whisperd in her ear. Margaret smiled and craned her head to look at him.  
"Good morning," Margaret smiled,  
"Good morning, Beautiful." David replied pressing a kiss to her lips,  
"Margaret Rose, Davey! C'mon get a move on!" Jack shouted Margaret flushed bright red causing David to chuckle and grab Margaret's hand. Jack divided a hundred papers between them, "let's get a move on!" Jack said before hurrying out on to the street and shouting "Newsies win the strike!" Margaret knew the strike had a small article at best but why not gloat a little bit?  
"Newsies win the World!" Margaret shouted loudly, they sold a lot of papers that way. But soon people grew bored of that headline, and Margaret and David found themselves hiding in an alley looking for a new angle.  
"Ya know, if ya two 'adn't been screwin' round this mornin' ya wouldn't be 'avin' this problem." Jack —who was guarding the entrance with Les— drawled.  
"Jack, can you shut up?" Margaret asked, as she looked in vain for a gimmick.  
"I can," Jack, said,  
"Then shut up," Margaret said as her eyes landed on her angle, "I got it!" David glanced up from his paper,  
"What?" Margaret showed him the headline, "perfect! Good eye, Margaret Rose!" David stole a quick kiss. And with that the pair rushed out into the streets shouting,  
"Police commissioner caught up in sex scandal!"

* * *

"What time is it?" Margaret asked as Les returned for yet another 'last pape'  
"About twelve-thirty, why?" David said Margaret swore under her breath.  
"I got to go!" She cried,  
"What why?" David asked,  
"I'll explain later, I just really got to go." Margaret said as she ran off, when she arrived at Tibby's it was one o'clock and she was an hour late. Margaret hurried towards the restaurant like a thing possessed, rushing in through the door Margaret spotted Denton sitting in a booth by the window. "Denton!" He looked up and smiled when her saw her, "I am so sorry, I know I'm late." Margaret said,  
"Don't worry, I knew you'd show up sooner or later," Denton smiled as Margaret slid into the booth across from him. "I'm glad I got to see you again before I leave," Denton said,  
"When do you go?" Margaret asked politely,  
"Tuesday afternoon." Denton replied,  
"I wish you luck" Margaret smiled,  
"Thank you, Margaret… so you want to get your writing published," Denton said once she was settled.  
"It's my dream to see my words in print," Margaret said softly smiling.  
"Well, I have connections to several respectable publishers. There's Joseph Pulitzer but I imagine that's out of the question," Margaret nodded in agreement she wasn't going to ask her uncle for help, especially when she'd told him to burn in Hell. "And then there's..." Denton trailed off, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Denton said  
"What? Why? What's wrong?" Margaret asked,  
"Where did you get that locket?" Denton asked, ignoring her question. Margaret reached up and touched the locket she now wore in memory of her mother. It was now a part of her.  
"This? It was my mother's." Margaret said,  
"And what was your mother's name?" Denton asked, Margaret frowned.  
"Ava Pulitzer, I don't understand the relevance of your questioning, what does who my mother was have to do with your inability to help me get published?" Denton sighed,  
"She never told you did she?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Told me what? Denton you're not making any sense!" Margaret said,  
"I knew your mother." Margaret looked shocked,  
"You did?"  
"Indeed, we were in love, but she was married. She was miserable in her marriage and hated her husband with a passion. He was so cold towards her, and she was so happy with me. So we had an affair," Denton said.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Margaret asked  
"Because you're mother got pregnant, Margaret." Denton said Margaret's eyes widened in realization  
"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Denton looked drained, Margaret fumbled with the locket for a moment before finally getting it open and looking inside. Margaret gasped, inside the locket were two photos one was a portrait of Margaret when she was younger and the other was a young  
Denton. Margaret felt sick again, "oh my God."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way," Denton said sadly. "She was going to leave him, Margaret. We were going to be a family, but I convinced her to stay."  
"Why?" Margaret asked Denton looked sad as he remembered his reasoning.  
"With the last name Pulitzer you would've been offered so much more." Margaret felt like she was going to cry,  
"Papa was always so cold. He knew didn't he?" Denton nodded, "I'm illegitimate." Denton shook his head,  
"I wanted to marry her, Margaret but then you came a long. And things got complicated, I thought you were dead." Margaret almost laughed, but then a dark thought entered Margaret's mind.  
"So did everyone else, but you, you were around me nearly every day. Did you know? Why didn't you say anything?" Margaret was getting angry and could barely see straight.  
"I had my suspicions," Denton admitted, "but I didn't want to get my hopes up, it's been ten years, Margaret. The chances of you being alive after so long, were at best slim." Margaret's face fell into her hands,  
"I have had the worst few days, first I think I'm going crazy because I was having flashbacks to before. Then I remember who I am and where I come from and nearly get soaked over it! And now, you're telling me all I knew was a lie! That I'm your long lost daughter from some affair! What's next? Are you going to tell me Jack's really my brother and David's some outlaw under an assumed name?" Denton shook his head,  
"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm not asking you to abandon the life you knew before, if you want to return to the Pulitzer estate-"  
"I'm not going back." Margaret barked cutting Denton off, Denton looked surprised.  
"Can I ask why not?" Denton asked, Margaret sighed and closed her eyes,  
"I love the life I built after the accident, I love Jack, and Kid Blink, and Crutchy and all the boys. And if I go back, not only will I lose all that, but I'll lose David. And I cannot lose David." Denton nodded in  
understanding,  
"You really care for David don't you?" Denton asked, much like a father would. Margaret blushed bright red,  
"Yes," she mumbled sheepishly, Denton chuckled.  
"He's a perfectly nice young man," Margaret smiled at Denton,  
"He looks up to you, you know. I can tell,"  
"Well, if David ever wants to get into journalism I'd be happy to help." Denton reached into his pocket, and fished out a business card and handed it to Margaret,  
"This is my publisher at The Sun, Mr. Gammon, we run a section to publish inexperienced writers. Bring a copy of your work to his office and tell him I sent you." Denton instructed, Margaret smiled and took the card from Denton.  
"Thank you, for everything. Can I see you again before you go?" Denton smiled,  
"I'd like that, how's tomorrow for breakfast?"  
"Perfect," Margaret got up and awkwardly stood there, unsure what to do. Denton, sensing her discomfort held out his hand to shake. With a gracious smile Margaret shook his hand and headed out to find the boys.

* * *

Margaret found them outside Irving Hall, the minute David saw her he looked relieved.  
"There you are," David said as he came to meet her. Silently David scanned her over checking for any injuries.  
"Did I worry you or something?" Margaret giggled; David shot her a look,  
"C'mon, ya two!" Jack said, as he and Les snuck in the back. The group crept through the darkness of the back stage,  
"Careful," David murmured as he helped Margaret through the dark.  
"Jack, why are we here?" Margaret demanded  
"Sh!" Jack hissed,  
"Don't shush me!" Margaret snapped, just then they heard an all too familiar voice say,  
"What's going on down there? Out! Out! Out!"  
"Medda!" Margaret cried happily, she threw her arms around Medda's waist, she had never been so happy to see Medda before in her life.  
"Margaret! You're okay, oh thank God!" Medda soon released Margaret and hugged each one of them in turn. David soon had his arms wrapped around Margaret's waist and Medda shot Margaret a knowing look. "I'm so glad all of you are okay!" Medda said, "I was worried, sick!" Jack shot Medda a warm smile.  
"Medda, ya worry too much," Medda smiled at Jack and ruffled his hair affectionately. Margaret suddenly saw the similarities between Jack and Medda as clear as day.  
"Miss Medda, you're on in ten!" A stage hand called, Medda nodded in his direction and said,  
"Why don't you kids stay for the show?"  
"We'd love to." David said genuinely,  
"Box five is open," Medda suggested, it was quickly decided that Jack and Les would stay backstage while Margaret and David would take the box.  
"Maybe if ya two get it outta yer systems, ya won't be makin' out on the job." Margaret heard Jack mutter, Margaret glared at him as David led her to box five. The box —as promised— was empty, and gave them a great view of the stage. As Medda and her girls sang their hearts out David and Margaret swayed to the music. Margaret occasionally singing along to the songs she knew, David occasionally kissing her sweetly. The show soon ended and the group said goodbye to Medda before splitting up for the night,  
"I'll see you tomorrow," David said giving Margaret a final kiss goodbye. Margaret smiled into the kiss and sighed when David's lips left hers, Jack rolled his eyes as David and Les left,  
"Ya got it bad, Margaret Rose."

* * *

That night, Margaret sat out on the roof of the lodging house, the boys were in bed and the night was peaceful. Margaret's thoughts were anything but,  
"Margaret?" Crutchy was crawling through the window to meet her.  
"Oh, Crutchy! Please be careful!" Margaret cried as he came to meet her. Crutchy rolled his eyes,  
"They shoulda called ya Mama 'stead of Flower." He said, "Are ya okay?" Crutchy asked, "Jack, told me everythin'," Margaret smiled a little.  
"Yeah, Crutch. I'm all right," Margaret assured him. Crutchy smiled at her and let a comfortable silence lapse between them.  
"So, you and Davey..." Margaret laughed,  
"Yeah, me and David."  
"I'm glad, Dave's a nice guy," Crutchy said Margaret sighed the tension increasing in her shoulders. As if sensing she needed him, Crutchy lay his head on her shoulder and let her run her fingers through his hair. "Last time we did this was before I ended up in the Refuge." Crutchy said absently,  
"Can we please not talk about it, Crutch? I really don't want to relive that." Margaret said another silence lapsed between them.  
"Were ya scared?" Crutchy asked,  
"Yeah." Crutchy seemed to take this in,  
"Why?" Margaret sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Because, I knew you were all alone in that horrible place and I couldn't make it better." Crutchy moved closer to Margaret in an attempt to comfort her,  
"Are ya gonna go back to yer family?" Crutchy asked changing the subject,  
"No." Margaret said, "I don't think so,"  
"Why not?" Crutchy asked,  
"They're not my real family. You boys are my family, besides who's going to take care of you all if I go back?"  
"We can take care of ourselves," Crutchy said not so convincingly.  
"Sure," Margaret laughed,  
"We can!" Crutchy insisted, "'sides, yer gonna leave us anyway." Margaret turned to her best friend surprised,  
"What?"  
"Well aren't ya? When ya marry David?" Crutchy asked,  
"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Who said anything about marrying David?"  
"Well ain't ya gonna marry 'im?" Crutchy demanded,  
"Well, I... I… I… maybe someday." Margaret allowed,  
"And then yer gonna leave us," Crutchy insisted,  
"Crutchy, we all leave the Lodging House at some point." Margaret frowned, "are you jealous of David?"  
"No! Don't be silly!" Crutchy said obviously lying. Margaret's face softened,  
"Crutchy, no matter what happens, whether I marry David or I move to Paris to write. I'll always love you boys, and you'll always be my Crutchy."  
"Ya swear?" Crutchy asked,  
"I swear" Margaret said solemnly, "Now come on, we should get some sleep." Crutchy climbed back inside, Margaret following him.  
"Good night, Crutchy,"  
"G'night, Margaret."

_**Hey guys, I start school bright and early tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and wish me luck, I'm gonna need it! Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 24

Early the next morning, Margaret snuck out before the boys woke up and hurried to Tibby's. She spotted Denton sitting in the same booth as the day before.  
"Good morning," Margaret yawned, Denton chuckled to himself.  
"You look tired," Denton, observed,  
"I'm exhausted." Margaret groaned rubbing at her tired eyes, "I was awake all night, thinking." Denton looked at her with an amused smile,  
"Thinking about what?" He asked as he pushed his untouched cup of coffee towards her, which she gladly accepted,  
"I'm worried that you might not come back. I know we're in peacetime but I can't help it." Denton smiled at her warmly,  
"Margaret, I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me while I'm away." Margaret shot Denton an enigmatic look,  
"How can you promise me that? You hear about it all the time! I don't want to wake up one day and find you're the headline of the pape I'm pushing!" Denton's features softened,  
"Margaret, Sweetheart. I'll be all right, you'll see. I'll be gone for six months, a year at most Jack and the boys will take care of you just as they always have." Margaret openly gaped at him,  
"A year? You can't be serious, Denton!" She cried Denton sighed,  
"God, you sound like her. I wish she was here she'd know what to say." Margaret knew he was talking about her mother; it seemed to pain him greatly. Margaret grabbed onto her father's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"I miss her too," Denton smiled,  
"I leave on Tuesday at noon, I better go home and pack..." he trailed off.  
"All right," Margaret said softly as she finished her drink and Denton paid, "do you have the time?" Margaret asked,  
"Ten o'clock," Denton said checking his pocket watch. Margaret swore under her breath,  
"I'm late!" Quickly saying her goodbyes Margaret rushed from the diner.

* * *

Margaret hadn't even gotten two blocks when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Kid Blink and Racetrack rushing towards her,  
"Margaret!" Race shouted waving to catch her attention, when they arrived they both promptly started to scold her.  
"What were ya thinkin'? Sneakin' out like that!" Blink shouted, "we'se all thought ya were snatched up by Brooklyn or worse Pulitzer!" Margaret felt a pang of guilt,  
"Ya got Jack all wound up with worry and ya better pray to God Dave doesn't find out!" Racetrack added, "where were ya, Margaret?"  
"With a friend," Margaret said softly ashamed of what she'd done. Blink looked livid,  
"We'se been searchin' 'igh and low for you'se!" He shouted waving his arms like a madman.  
"And you all know I can handle myself out here!" Margaret snapped irritated, "I'm not some China doll, Blink! I grew up on these streets! I'm not going to break out here!" Blink's face turned bright red, and Racetrack grabbed onto Margaret's wrist dragging her away before their friend exploded.  
"C'mon, Margaret. We'se got sellin' to do!" Race said as they hurried away.

* * *

When they arrived at Newsie Square Racetrack started shouting,  
"Jack! Jack! We got 'er, Jack! We got 'er!"  
"Race, will you shut up? You're embarrassing me!" Margaret snapped, as she wrenched herself free of Race's grasp. Just then Jack hurried up to them,  
"Margaret Rose, thank God! Where 'ave ya been?" Jack cried,  
"None of your business, Cowboy." Margaret spat, furious Jack had sent Racetrack and Blink after her.  
"What's gotten intah you'se?" Jack demanded,  
"You know I can handle myself out here! Why did you send out a search party?" Margaret snapped,  
"I didn't..." just then David and Les arrived,  
"Well, she's not at out place, any word from- Margaret!" David cried when he saw her.  
"Davey did," Jack said gesturing towards David as he rushed towards Margaret.  
"Are you okay? Are you injured? Where have you been?" On a normal day Margaret would've been touched by David's concern. Maybe she was all keyed up about her father, maybe she was still emotional about her mother, or maybe she was just so damn frustrated that no one believed she could handle herself. But today was no ordinary day, ignoring David completely she pushed past him to Jack. Grabbing a thick stack of papers from his hands Margaret elbowed her way through the crowd of newsies to the street.  
"Where are you going?" David called after her, Margaret stopped long enough to shoot David a glare and proclaim coldly,  
"I'm selling on my own today. Come talk to me when you believe in me!" And with out another word Margaret set out not even caring what the headline was. Leaving a gaping David and the rest of the boys behind her.

* * *

The hot afternoon sun bore down on Margaret as she sold her last paper of the day; she had sold them quickly and brought in a good haul. But now after hours of being on her own, Margaret was beginning to regret her actions from earlier that morning. Maybe she'd been a little to rash and cruel, she thought about going to find Denton. He'd know what to do, but she decided against it. She had to figure out how to fix this on her own. Just then she heard a familiar bird call, looking around her Margaret saw no one from which the bird call came.  
"Boo!" Margaret jumped about a foot in the air,  
"God damn it, Harlem!" Margaret shouted as the newsie leader died of laughter. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Margaret snapped,  
"Sorry, Margaret." Harlem's eyes sparkled with mischief, Harlem's real name was Snickers, but everyone called her Harlem, "I couldn't resist." Margaret had to smile, Harlem and her usually got along, Harlem was only a few inches taller than her with blonde hair and gray eyes. She was the only girl newsie leader and used it, demanding respect from even Spot Conlon.

"How have you been, Harlem?" Margaret asked politely,

"Not too bad, Sissy 'ad the baby,"

"She did? Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Namin' 'er Josie." Harlem smiled

"Good. I'm glad," Margaret, said, as Harlem leaned up against the wall of the building behind them.

"So, 'ow's that kid? What's 'is name… Danny… Darren… Donnie…"

"David." Margaret supplied,

"That's it David! 'ow's David?" Harlem asked, Margaret sighed,

"I uh… I kind of blew up at him this morning." Margaret said

"What? What about?" Harlem asked,

"He doesn't believe I can take care of myself on the streets." Harlem hissed like someone had punched her.

"Well 'ow are ya gonna fix it?" Harlem asked,

"I don't know, do you think I should apologize?"

"Yes! Margaret, David's good for ya! Don't let something stupid take 'im away from ya!" Harlem cried, Margaret thought a moment.

"Well, I guess I could stop by his place after work and apologize…"

"Good. Do that, I gotta get back to Harlem I left Locket in charge. Who knows what she's got the others doing right now!" Margaret laughed and said goodbye to her friend before heading off to David's.

* * *

When she arrived at David's Sarah answered the door.

"Hi, Sarah. Can I come in?" Margaret asked, she wasn't sure if David had told his sister what she'd done or not.

"Sure," Sarah said moving aside to let Margaret in. The apartment looked the same as it always had, Margaret knew she'd only been gone a few days but honestly it felt like a few years. David entered the room and when he saw Margaret he froze.

"Margaret…"

"Hey, David… Can we talk?" Margaret asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." Margaret followed David outside onto the fire escape.

"It's lovely out here," Margaret said unsure how to start. David was just watching her quietly, Margaret sighed,

"David I'm sorry for what I did this morning, I was just upset I didn't-" David cut her off with a kiss.

"I know, I know, and I _do_ believe in you, Margaret." David said pushing a strand of hair from her face Margaret stared at him breathlessly. "I'm sorry," David, murmured, Margaret laid her head on his chest. All felt right with the world once more, "I was being an over protective idiot, I just… where were you this morning?" David asked, Margaret sighed.

"I was with Denton," Margaret said softly hoping David wouldn't hear her.

"Denton?" David frowned,

"David-"

"What were doing with Denton?"

"David-"

"The strike is over what you possibly want with Denton?"

"David-"

"Why would you sneak out to see Denton?"

"David, he's my father!" Margaret cried David shut up,

"What?"

"He's my father David. I'm not a Pulitzer, not by birth anyway." David hugged her tightly,

"Are you okay?" David asked,

"I will be." Margaret murmured and kissed David sweetly.

_**I just love how David and Margaret and Jack and Sarah all have their own places to go with the loves of their lives. XD By the way I'm taking Spanish this year (which I hate) and my Spanish name is Sara... take a wild guess why I picked that one ;) Please review!**_


	26. Chapter 25

That night David walked Margaret home after dinner.  
"Tell your mother thank you for me," Margaret said as they walked, lazily swinging their entwined hands between them.  
"Will do," David said smiling, "though, she really doesn't need your thanks, I'm pretty sure she loves you." Margaret smiled, they stopped just outside the lodging house she knew she'd have to eventually but Margaret didn't want to go inside just yet. David gently cupped her cheek and just smiled like a fool.  
"What?" Margaret asked amused,  
"Nothing," David smiled, "I'm just trying to figure out what I did to deserve you." David said, running his thumbs over her cheekbones. "It must've been something amazing, for me to be rewarded with such an amazing person to love." David said,  
"Hm, you're pretty great yourself Mr. Jacobs." David chuckled as Margaret snuggled closer. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Denton says that if you ever want to get into journalism he'd be happy to help. I think you made a good impression on him."  
"I better, I am dating his daughter," David said, Margaret smiled a little.  
"I'm going to miss him," she said softly  
"I know." David murmured as Margaret fished the business card Denton had given her out of her pocket.  
"I'm going to The Sun after work tomorrow, with any luck I'll be a published author."  
"I think that's a wonderful idea," David said hugging her waist. He then said slyly, "you know... I never did get to read your work."  
"And you're not going to," Margaret said firmly,  
"Why not?" David demanded as Margaret walked out of his arms.  
"It's not ready for public consumption yet," Margaret shrugged; David scoffed,  
"So your writing is ready to be seen by publishers, but not by someone who loves you?" David asked crossing his arms,  
"Precisely, I knew you'd understand!" Margaret said cheekily. David rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't get away.  
"May I please see your writing?" David pleaded giving Margaret his best puppy-dog face. Margaret laughed,  
"Very cute, David, but puppy-dog faces don't work on me." David groaned in frustration, Margaret tried to get out of David's arms but his grip tightened.  
"I'm not done with you yet." David said before kissing her hungrily, Margaret was surprised at first but soon melted in David's arms. She was just getting into it when David pulled away,  
"Do you want to come up?" Margaret panted, desperate for David to kiss her again.  
"Nah, it's late I should get home," David said Margaret stifled a whimper. "Good night," David whispered kissing her goodbye, before vanishing back down the street. With a frustrated groan Margaret reluctantly went inside, slowly, Margaret headed upstairs. The bunk room was boisterous with raucous laughter, but the room fell as silent as a tomb when she entered, Margaret smiled nervously,  
"Hi, boys." She murmured quietly, no one met her eye Margaret spotted Jack sitting on his bunk and took a blind leap of faith.  
"Jack, I saw Harlem today!" Margaret said brightly Jack ignored her as if she hadn't said a word, "her sister had her baby." Margaret continued, "it's a little girl, Harlem said their naming her Josie."  
The silence drug on, painfully still, "didn't you and Sissy have a thing back in the day?" No one answered, out of frustration Margaret grabbed her pillow and threw it at Jack, it hit Jack square in the face that finally got a reaction. Jack's head snapped up and glared at Margaret before grabbing the  
pillow and jumping down from the bunk. Without a word he swung the pillow at Margaret striking her in the face. Margaret grabbed a pillow from an empty bunk and struck back, but Jack ducked and the pillow hit Racetrack instead. Soon a giant pillow fight broke out, every newsie ganging up on each other. Jack and Crutchy were pummeling Margaret who was laughing so hard she couldn't defend herself. Try as she might, "stop! Stop! I give! I give!" Margaret laughed the assault ceased and Jack pulled Margaret to her feet.  
"Best apology ever!" Crutchy cried, throwing an arm around Margaret's shoulders.  
"So am I forgiven?" Margaret asked hopefully,  
"Yeah, you'se forgiven, Margaret Rose." Jack smiled a large grin split Margaret's face,  
"'Ave ya apologized tah Davey yet?" Crutchy asked,  
"Don't you worry, Crutchy. Everything is taken care of!" Margaret grinned. Jack shook his head and said in a loud commanding voice.  
"All right, you guys. Margaret Rose is home now, time for bed!" Margaret turned to Jack surprised.  
"You were waiting up for me?" She asked confused,  
"'Coarse," Jack said as he climbed back into his bed.

_**sorry it's short I have a lot to do today and wanted to get this up quick. Please review!**_


End file.
